Taken
by VASHORTYGIRL
Summary: Two girls will discover what evil really is and try to survive being TAKEN....This story is very dark and contains very mature situation. Warning Mature Adults only.You going to luv this. Thanks for all the reviews..and possible Sequel coming
1. Opening

Disclaimer: We own none of the WWE characters depicted in this story they are the sole property of Vince McMahon. However we do own all rights to Alexandra and Gabriella. This is a totally fictional story and in no way truth.

Character: Gabriella McNeill, 5'3 120lbs long black hair. She is very independent and very protective of Alexandra.

Character: Alexandra Mayfair 5'7 140lbs long blonde hair. She is a very happy go lucky kind of girl and pretty much dingy.

Ministry Characters: Marc Calloway (undertaker)- Leader, Jason Reso (Christian), Adam Copeland (Edge), Gangrel, Faarooq, Bradshaw

DX Special Forces; Shawn Micheals (Heartbreak Kid)- Leader, Chyna, Paul Levsque (Triple H)

Advisory; this story contains strong sexual content, violence against women, murder, and occult.

Gabriella is very conservative and strong-minded woman. She is headed for a vacation of fun in the sun but soon finds that it's a vacation from hell. Along the way she finds love and strength with the man of her dreams. But can she find the strength to walk through fire and back to save what she holds dear? Even if it means fighting the devil himself.

Alexandra is a very innocent girl finally exploring the world of adult hood. She is full of life and is ready for the vacation that she is going on. However what she finds is not what she expected. She will discover that there is a reason to be afraid of the dark.

Adam Copeland is content to live in a world of violence and destruction. Until the day he meets Gabriella and his whole look on life changes. Is he strong enough to fight for what he wants? Can he walk away from the only life he knows to be with the woman he loves?

Taken By: Nicole and Belle 


	2. Chapter 1

Gabby awoke to the alarm clock ringing in her ear, it was 6:00am time to get up. She tried to bury her head in the pillow to block out the annoying sound, but to no avail, if only she hadn't thrown the clock across the room last week the snooze button would probably still work. Gabby got up and cut the offending noise off and stumbled to the bathroom. She knew that she had better get in there first, because if not there would be no later, soon Ally would be up and she was a huge bathroom hog.

Gabby finished getting dressed and headed down to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast ready. After getting that taken care Gabby went into the living room to do a last minute check to make sure that both her and Ally's luggage were ready for when they leave. She stopped in front of the hall mirror as she passed, looking at herself. She had waist length black hair and blue eyes, for 23 she felt she looked much younger and liked the advantages that it sometimes got her.

"Good morning crabby Gabby, are you ready for the big beach vacation," Ally said as she breezed down the hallway from the bathroom. "Yes, and quit calling me crabby Gabby," Gabby snapped at her friend.

Gabby studied her friend's appearance, Ally was a very beautiful girl, with blonde hair down to her butt and her legs kept on going forever, and she was very slim and had beautiful gray eyes. She was only 19, which made Gabby feel responsible for her; it was like she was a kid sister that Gabby had never had.

"You didn't have to snap Gabs, I was only joking," Ally said. Gabby felt bad for snapping at the kid but during the last week she had put in almost a 90 hours at the store she worked at and was tired damn tired. Hence why her and Ally had planned this vacation. Gabby was excited that for a whole two weeks it would be nothing but fun in the sun.

"Sorry I snapped at you, I promise that from here on out for the rest of the vacation I will only have happy attitudes Als," Gabby said to her friend. "Alright, but you know I'll be holding you to that," Ally replied as she disappeared into the living room. "I bet you will," Gabby stated to no one in particular as she followed after her friend.

They had been driving the better part of the day and already Gabby was ready to kill Ally. Ally had been doing nothing but squirming in her seat the whole time. She is one bubblehead that at this point Gabby would give anything to pop.

"How much farther," Ally asked as she looked at the map. "About another hour or so I think," Gabby said trying to fake a happy tone. Ally leans forward in the seat and changed the radio station for the hundredth time. "Ally! Will you please put in Creeds greatest hits and leave it," Gabby said through a tight small. "Sure Gabs, no problemo" Ally replied in her usual happy bubbly manner.

"Hey Gabs, does this field trip have a stop for food in it anywhere," Ally asked. "Sure we'll take this exit coming up and go to the closest Taco Bell," Gabs replied. "Coolers, we're making a run for the border, Yo quero taco bell," Ally says with an accent. Gabby shook her head thinking two weeks of this, trapped in a hotel room with a friend that you would think had been smoking crack. Yeah that's my Ally, Gabby thought, but its really not that bad; Ally always knew how to make Gabby feel better.

"This was such a great idea coming to Taco bell I was beginning to think that I was going to starve or something," Ally said as she rolled her eyes eating her nachos bell grandee. "Like you could starve," Gabby says to her friend with a laugh.

"Well what do we have here, god must be shining down on me. For I see an angel," Ally looked up to see who had said that and came eye to eye with a beautiful blonde man, who was very muscular, and very sexy, Ally thought to herself. "Can I help you," Gabby asked the guy not liking the way that he was looking at Ally. "I was hoping that I might be able to meet this beautiful angel here," the guy says. "Well you've met her now you can move along," Gabby stated starting to rise. Gabby reaches over and grabs Ally by the arm with the intent of getting out of there, when the guy takes hold of Ally's hand. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Jason, but my friends call me Jay," Jay says as he kisses Ally's hand. "I'm Ally, but my friends call me Alexandra, I mean," Ally stumbles across the words. "That's all right I understand, but I think I would prefer to call you Alexandra," Jay says drawing out her name. Ally feels herself tremble at the effect that this guy was having on her.

"Thanks Jason, but we have to go now," Gabby says as she yanks Ally away from the creep. Gabby just gets the feeling that there is not something quite right with him. Jason calls after them, "So where you headed." "To Daytona Beach, owww," Ally says as Gabby pinches her. "You don't know this guy from Adam," Gabby growls at Ally. "Oh quit being such a fuddy duddy, he's only being nice Gabs," Ally states as she flips her hair.

"Really ladies, me and my friends will be down there too for a couple of weeks, maybe we can hook up, I know some one that would really love to meet you my angel," Jay says as he walks back up to Ally and brushes his hand across her face. "Coolers, we'll be staying at the Hilton beach side resort," Ally said with a blush. "You look just like a doll when you blush angel," Jay says.

"Ok thanks Jason good to know that your going to be there, but we really need to go," Gabby says as she pulls Ally out the door and to the car. Once in the car Gabby says, "Hello are you trying to get kidnapped while we're down here, you know how Florida is. I'm trying not to stress here and you're not making it any easier. Men are nuts and yes, Jason is cute, but we don't know him." "Oh so you think he's cute too," Ally replies cutting Gabby off in mid speech. "Have you not listened to anything I have said," Gabby replies. "Well Gabs how can we make friends if we don't talk to anyone, hello, and how are we suppose to have fun if we don't meet anyone, come on," Ally says giving Gabby her best puppy dog face. "If they have a penis Ally you have to be careful," Gabby replies. "Humans with a penis are people too Gabs," Ally says looking out the window. The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent, neither girl aware of the vehicle that had been trailing them since they left Taco bell.

**Jason's POV**

"She's perfect, the boss will be so happy, especially after the last one," Jason thinks to himself as he follows the midnight blue eclipse spider. "Even if, the boss doesn't want her I'll keep her. It would be wonderful to be able to play dolls with her," Jason thinks.

"Man if all the guys look like that guy Jay down here I'll be in heaven," Ally thinks to herself, letting the last part slip out. "What was that Als," Gabby asks. "Oh nothing, I sneezed," Ally replies adding a fake sniff in for effect.

Gabby pulls the car in the parking lot of the hotel and finds a space facing the beach. Gabby and Ally grab their things and head into the hotel. Once inside they get their keys and go up to their room. Ally sets down her bag, "Well, I'm going to the beach," Ally says as she heads out the door. Gabby quickly throws down her bag and runs out the door to go with Ally. "I am so glad that we decided to wear our suits under our close, god idea huh Gabs," Ally says as she lies back in the sun with her eyes closed.

After a while, a shadow falls across the girls blocking out their sun. "Well hello angel, so we meet again," Jay says as he looks down at the blonde on the towel. "You've gotta be kidding me, did you like follow us or what" Gabby says with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Gabs, its fate dude," Ally says as she hops up and gives Jay a huge hug. "Well a guy could get use to those kinds of welcomes angel," Jay says as he wraps his arms around her. "Oh let me introduce my friend, Adam, this is Alexandra, and this is," Jay says as he looks down at Gabby. Gabby gets up and says, "Jason, you need to," and is cut off once her eyes land on the beautiful man standing next to Jason. "Oh this is Gabby, well Gabriella, but you can call her Gabby," Ally says. "Oh, oh, Gabby look, I can talk to Jay now because I know him from Adam, remember what you said about I didn't know Jay from Adam so I needed to be careful," Ally says. Gabby kind of rolls her eyes and mumbles "smart ass," under her breath. "Nice to meet you Gabby and you too Ally," Adam says as he offers his hand to Gabby. Gabby shakes his hand saying, "Nice to meet you Adam, but could you please take your little puppy dog on a walk somewhere else." "I take it Jay didn't make a good impression on you Gabby. Good lets keep it that way, come on Jay lets let these girls get back to their vacation," Adam says as he turns and walks away pulling Jason with him. "But you just got here and there's plenty of beach to share," Ally says with a puppy dog look. "Sorry Angel but I guess we should go, however tomorrow night we will be hanging out at a club called The Ministry Pit. Its not far so why don't you girls come, I promise you'll have a good time," Jay says with a smirk. "Oh that would be so great but there is just one problem Jay honey, I'm only 19," Ally says looking down at the ground. Jay hooks a finger under her chin and raises her face to look at him, "Its ok honey I'll meet you at the door and say that you're with me. Plus my friend owns it and he will be waiting to meet you as well," he says as he leans over and kisses her nose. "Great, in that case we'll be there," she replies as she throws her arms around Jay for one last hug before he walks away.

Ally turns around to face a not so happy Gabby. "Gabby don't start, it will be fun loosen up, or I'll start calling you crabby Gabby again," Ally says to her friend knowing that at this point Gabby would be anything but happy with her. "I'm going back to the room Ally, I'm done," Gabby says as she walks away. "But Gabby, come on it'll be fun," Ally says following her friend.

Once inside the room Ally sits down on the couch preparing herself for Gabby's latest lecture. She was pretty mad when she left the beach, so Ally knew it was only a matter of moments. "Ally look, I know that you are all about the fun and the games and the guys, but you don't know Jason, as far as we know he obviously followed us, what does that tell you," Gabby says as she paces the floor. "Um that he likes us," Ally replies shyly. "Ok, look no matter how hot Adam is we are not going to that club," Gabby states. "Who's talking about Adam, I think somebody's smitten," Ally says with a grin. "Alright fine we'll go, but I am not speaking to anyone," Gabby says. "Except for one long haired dreamy hunk of burnin' love," Ally says with a grin. "Jason has nothing to do with this," Gabby says trying to change the subject. "Oh now that is one man I wouldn't mind playing with," Ally states with a dreamy look.

Gabby laughs at her friend and decides that she would just let it go, after all, that guy Adam wasn't bad looking. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to loosen up and have a little fun, but just in case she would keep a close eye on Ally. With that decided Gabby lay down and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a certain longhaired blonde man on her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Ally lets go, I'm hungry and you've been in there for an hour. I know that the bathroom can't be that interesting," Gabby yelled at the bathroom door. Ally walks out of the bathroom, "What's all the yelling for I told you I was almost done," Ally said as she sat on the bed and put on her shoes. "Ok lets get going," Gabby says as she walks to the door. "Right behind ya," Ally said.

The girls had breakfast and spent the morning strolling around the boardwalk. "Hey let's check out this store, I bet there is something in it that we could wear," Ally said as she ducked into the store. Gabby just rolled her eyes and shook her head and followed after her.

Ally fluttered around the store picking up different outfits to try on. "Hey Gabs, try these on," Ally said as she piled some outfits into Gabby's arms. "Als don't you think this is going overboard, just a little," Gabs asked looking at the mound of clothing in her arms. "What, no, you have to be able to pick and choose. You know match and match again in order to find the perfect outfit," Ally stated as she walked off in search of more things to try on.

Gabby goes into the changing room with the clothes, "Why do I let her get me into these things, I'm not going to wear any of these," Gabby thinks to herself. "Hey Gabby stop what your trying on I've found the perfect outfit for you, try this on," Gabby hears Ally say through the door. Gabby reaches out and takes the outfit.

"You've got to be kidding me, I am not going to wear this," Gabby says looking at the offending clothes. "Just try them on and come out so that I can see you," Ally says. Gabby puts on the black leather pants and then the black studded leather top that looked kind of like a bra. Then she put the boots on, that to her resembled something a hooker would wear, "Oh the things I do for that girl, are you ready Ally cause here it is," Gabby says as she exits the dressing room.

"Oh you look fabulous Gabs, sexy, wow, you must get it to wear or I'll just die," Ally says exaggerating the last part. "What do you think you have on," Gabby says looking at Ally. "Oh isn't it great I think that I'm going to wear this," Ally said as she spun around to show off the outfit. The top barely covered her boobs and her ass practically hung out the bottom of the skirt. "Oh hell no, you just find something else Alexandra Michelle, and I mean it," Gabby said to Ally. "Now! While you're doing that I'll find something else as well," Gabby says making sure to get her point across. "Nope, unless you agree to wear that outfit, I'm wearing this," Ally says with a matter of fact tone in her voice. "Your pushing it, but if it will get you to find something else then fine I'll get this outfit to wear tonight, now go," Gabby says. Ally finally finds the same outfit that Gabby has on but in white and decides to get it. They head out of the store, and continue down the boardwalk past shops stopping at different ones to get accessories for their outfits.

"Hey Gabs check this place out, lets go in please just for laughs, come on," Ally asks Gabs. "I don't know Ally, those kind of stores are for freaky people," Gabby says looking at the store sign, it read Pleasurable Pains with a black background. "Oh come on, its not like we're going to buy anything, we'll just look around and then leave, please," Ally asks Gabs again this time pulling her toward the entrance. "Ok but don't get any ideas about buying anything," Gabs says. "Ok, I wont' I promise," Ally says as she proceeds into the store.

There were all kinds of sexual toys and books around on different shelves. On racks were different types of outfits, some were leather, some lacy. On one wall, there were different kinds of whips and leashes. "Hey Gabs, what's this for?" Ally asks holding up a vibrator. Gabby shook her head, "Um well it's a, uh, hey look at these perfumes, Ally," Gabby says trying to redirect her friends attention. Gabby didn't feel like holding a sex education class in the middle of a store no matter what type of store it was, even if her friend was still a virgin.

Gabby continued to follow her friend around the store looking at different things and joking with Ally. She even managed to forgo several attempts from Ally to get her to explain certain items. Gabby caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see that it was Jason walking through the store. "Wonder what he's doing in here," Gabby thought to herself. Now she defiantly needed to get Ally out of the store before she saw Jason.

"Hey Ally ready to go, I'm getting kind of hungry," Gabby says trying to get Ally to leave. "Yeah, sure," Ally replies, turning to leave with her friend.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here Angel. Is there a side to you that you haven't told me about, or are you curious, because you know, if you are I would be more than willing to help," Ally turns around to see Jason standing behind her and squeals. "Jay," Ally says as she throws herself into his arms. Jason proceeds to hug Ally and kiss her on top of her head.

"Oh jeez, you know when you come to vacation here the brochure really should state the epidemic of the plague going on because once it finds you, you just can't get rid of it. Now Ally I thought we were going," Gabby states with a bit of disgust in her voice. "I see that you are your normal sunny self, Gabriella," Jason replies with a smirk. "Well Jason, I'm only nice to people that I like," Gabby says. "Oh come on you guys, can't we all just get along," Ally says with a pout. "I think we can, can't we Gabriella," Jason says as he looks at Gabby and grins. "Not in this life time," Gabby throws back at Jason.

"Hello Gabby," Adam says from behind her. Gabby turns around and replies, "Hello Adam," and she thinks to herself, god this guy is totally breath taking. Every time she looks at him she finds it so hard to speak let alone breath. "Fancy running into you here," Adam says trying to mellow the mood that was in the air around them all. "Ally talked me into coming into this store. I usually don't come into places like this but you know Ally, well of course you know Ally, I just meant, it was her idea and all," Gabby says biting her lip. "Oh really, it didn't peak your interest," Adam replies as he moves closer to Gabby. "No not in the slightest…no…No…no," she says totally oblivious to the fact that Jason has led Ally off to the end of the row. All she was clear on was the way that Adam was making her feel. "You know you're really pretty when you blush, Gabriella," Adam says as he runs his fingers across her cheek. Gabby looks around trying to get herself under control; after all it is not like her to let a guy obtain so much control over her.

"OWWW, that hurts," Ally yells. Gabby spins around to see Jason smack Ally's bottom with a paddle from one of the shelves. "Aw, come on Angel if you relax you would enjoy it," Jason says as he proceeds to rub her bottom.

Forgetting about Adam and her emotions Gabby storms up the row toward Jason and Ally. "Oh no you didn't Jason, if you want to hit somebody then hit me bitch boy," Gabby says her voice dripping with anger. "He was only playing Gabs, I mean it really didn't hurt that badly," Ally says trying to intervene. "Keep it up Gabriella and I might take you up on that offer," Jason replies as he steps in front of Ally. "Bring it on bitch boy, whatcha got," Gabby says as she steps up to Jason and stares him in the eye. Jason reaches out before Gabby can move and kisses her roughly on the mouth forcing his tongue past her lips. Gabby shoves him away and slaps him across the face. "You know Gabriella you are very sexy when you're angry," Jason states smiling at Gabby as he wipes at the blood on his mouth from where she slapped him. "You fucker," Gabby says as she prepares to lunge at Jason.

"Jay, I think its time for us to go," Adam says stepping between Gabby and Jason. "Why Adam we were just starting to have fun," Jason says grinning past Adam at Gabby. "Enough Jason its time to go," Adam states more forcefully. Turning to Gabby, Adam says, "I am very sorry about this, please overlook him and come tonight I promise you will have fun. For me, Gabby." "Fine I'll go, but you better keep him away from me and Ally, is that clear," Gabby replies to Adam. "I will try Gabby," Adam says as him and Jason turns and leaves the store.

Jason walks past Gabby and then turns around, "Thanks now I can go fantasize about you and relieve some tension, Gabriella," Jason says as he rubs himself and then walks away.

"You know what Gabby, I never knew you could be such a bitch," Ally says storming up to her friend. "How could you slap him like that and talk to him that way? You know I am 19, I don't need a mother and if I did it wouldn't be you," Ally states. Ally storms out of the store leaving Gabby standing there not knowing what to say. In all the years that Gabby has known Ally, she has never seen this side of her, Ally was acting so weird since Jason came into the picture. It worried her; Ally was so young and innocent. Gabby walked out of the store and toward the hotel thinking of how she was going to fix this mess between her and Ally. "Thanks a lot Jason," Gabby mumbles.

"I can't believe that she would do that. What is wrong with her? I came down here to have a good time and all she does is spoil it for me. Well I'll show her? I've only just begun," Ally mutters to herself as she moves around the room trying to calm down. "I'll just play it cool until tonight and then I will show her that I'm not a kid any more," Ally says to no one in particular. "Oh yeah sounds like a plan to me."

Gabby entered the room to find Ally sitting at the table painting her nails. "Look Ally, about earlier I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me. That guy just gets under my skin. I promise that tonight I won't say anything," Gabby said. "Hey no probs Gabs, its cool," Ally replies while she puts the final touch on her nails. Gabby can't believe how easy it was to talk to Ally; it was like the incident had never happened.

"Hey Gabs, how about we forget all about it and have a makeover party. You know for tonight. We can do each other's make up and hair," Ally says sounding very cheery. "Sounds like a plan. And hey while we're at it why don't we get some rocky road ice cream and order in some pizza," Gabby says glad that Ally wasn't still mad at her. "Oh that sounds great you order while I get all the make up and hair stuff together," Ally replies.


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night outside the club…

"Do you see him Gabby, What if they want let me in," Ally asks as she strains to see either Jay or Adam. "Ok lets just play it cool maybe they have like a guest list or something," Gabby replies as they move up in the line.

"Ok I just seen him card three people, Gabby, if I don't make it in I'll just die," Ally says almost on the verge of tears. "Look there is a list now remember Adam and Jason invited us here so we'll be on the list, so just chill. If they see you blubbering like a baby they might not let us in," Gabby replies trying to calm her friend down.

Ally and Gabby reach the door, "Hi I'm Gabriella McNeill and this is Alexandra Mayfair, we should be on the list," Gabby says to the bouncer at the door. The bouncer looks down at the list, "Yes, here we go special VIP members, oh and it says here that once inside the door you are to wait for Mr. Copeland," the bouncer states as he lets the girls pass.

"I'm so excited, I could just pee my pants," Ally says as she steps through the door. "Play it cool I know that you haven't been to many clubs. Just play it cool and act like you own the room, follow my lead," Gabby says to Ally.

"Wow ladies you look very lovely, Gabriella you are beautiful," Adam says as he takes Gabby's hand and kisses it. Ally nudges Gabby and mouths "told you so." "Follow me and I will show you to your table, if you need anything just let me know, I'll be back shortly," Adam stated as he showed the girls their table and then left them there.

"This place is so cool, I feel important, VIP, VIPPP," Ally says with a squeal. "Ally, play it cool, remember own the room, no squealing," Gabby says to her friend with a laugh.

"My, My, My aren't you just lovely Angel," Jason remarks as he walks around the table. "And you Gabriella are just delicious." Gabby grips her teeth and chants to herself I promised I promised to be nice. "Thank you Jason," Gabby finally manages to say. "Aren't we friends enough now that you can call me Jay," he replies. "Well Jason I'm being friendly but I never said we were friends," Gabby states. "Well I guess I can settle for now, see you later," Jason says as he walks away to the bar.

"Oh Gabs thank you," Ally says to her friend. "Hey I promised didn't I," Gabby replies with a smile to her friend.

"She is most beautiful Jay, you were so right about this one and you are sure that she is a virgin," the man questioned Jason. "Yeah boss, I'm positive," Jason says following the man's gaze to the table with the two girls. "And how appropriate she wore white, did you have something to do with that," the man asked. "No sir it just so happens to be the outfit she picked," Jason replied. "Hmm, the lamb white as snow being led to the wolf, ha-ha-ha," the man laughs sadistically. The laugh made even Jason shiver. "And what about the other one," the man asks. "That one leave to me, she shouldn't pose a problem," Jason says eyeballing Gabby. "Good see to it that she doesn't," the man states as he walks away.

"Hey Jason, promise me that you won't upset Gabriella tonight man," Adam asks as he approaches Jason at the bar. "Who me, now why would I do that," Jason replies as he looks at his friend. "Just be cool is all I am asking." Adam stresses. "I promise to be on my best behavior, scouts honor" Jason says with a smirk.

Adam then turns his attention to his boss, "Boss I have some people I want to introduce you too." "Lead the way Adam, oh and Jay thanks." Adam knows that he is thanking Jay for bringing him his next "victim". Adam takes his boss over to the girl's table. "Hey girls, I would like for you to meet my boss Marc Calloway, sir this is Gabriella McNeill and Alexandra Mayfair." "Nice to meet you sir," Gabby says as she rises and extends her hand. Marc takes it and places a gentle kiss on the Knuckles. Gabby just kind of backed away something about him did not set well with her. Marc turned to Ally who was sitting and staring at him, "Hello Alexandra, you know it is not proper to stare," Marc said as he took her hand and tugged to get her to stand. "Oh, I am sorry sir, its just, its just that you are so big," Ally explained in a nervous tone. "Ha-Ha, you think," Marc said as he chuckled at her remark. Ally was thinking to herself, my god he is so beautiful, "I do apologize for being so rude," Ally states feeling a little embarrassed. "Ah, you're blushing. Do not be embarrassed, it is only natural for one so young to speak before thinking. However in time you will learn, now why don't you accompany me to my table for a drink the show is about to start. If you will excuse us Gabriella, I'm sure Adam would be more than happy to entertain you while your friend is away," Marc stated as he led Abby away from the table.

Gabby started to follow but was stopped by Adam, "Don't interfere, please sit with me for a while and I promise that if she hasn't returned in a little while I will go find her," Adam said as he pulled the chair out for Gabby next to him. "Ok Adam, but, oh, never mind," Gabby started to tell Adam that she didn't trust his boss with Ally but decided to wait and see what would happen after all she didn't want Ally mad at her again. Plus she really liked Adam and wanted to spend sometime with him.

"So angel, what would you like to drink," Marc asked Ally. "Um, I really don't know. How about a white wine." "If that is your wish." Marc snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared. Marc told him what to bring and then turned his attention back to the girl sitting next to him.

Ally drank a glass of wine and prayed that her heart would stop thumping in her chest, she just needed to calm down. "You are shaking Angel come here," Marc said as he pulled Ally into his lap. Ally could not believe that this beautiful man had pulled her into his lap, the excitement of it was enough to make Ally almost pass out. "Are you sure this is ok," Ally said nervously. "Yes Angel I wouldn't have it any other way. Now settle down the first part of the show is about to start," Marc said as he gripped her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Ally shivered, as she felt is breath brush her neck.

The lights went down and then a spotlight appeared on the stage as a lady started dancing as the music started.

_I know you don't really know me,_

_I know you don't really care to see me,_

_I'm into total affection,_

_Not being scared if you never please me,_

The lady crawled across the stage and then spread her legs and began to rub herself. She was wearing a black leather studded thong and no top, around her neck she had a collar. A man holding a leash was leading her.

_You know you really want to lay it down,_

_Right now,_

_And how,_

_Well I know you really want to lay it down,_

_Right now,_

_Lay it down,_

_(Lay it down)_

_Lay it down,_

_(Lay it down)_

The lady got on her knees in front of the guy, who is now naked and proceeds to orally please him. Then the man pulls out a whip and starts to lash at the girl in front of him.

_Under the sheets you will find me,_

_I know that nothings for free,_

_You'll take what's good for your pleasing,_

_I'll take what's good for the crazy evenings,_

_You know you really want to lay it down,_

_Right now,_

_And how,_

_Well I know you really want to lay it down,_

_Right now,_

_Lay it down,_

_(Lay it down),_

_Lay it down,_

_(Lay it down),_

The guy then proceeds to grab her by her hair and lift her off the floor. He then raises his hand smacks her across the face and then shoves her back to the floor on her knees facing the crowd and pulls on her leash.

Then the next part of the song the guy leans over and says.

_I know you only want romance,_

_I'll give you all that I can,_

_If you'd give me,_

_Just one chance,_

_To prove my self,_

_In love,_

The guy has her by the hair pulling her back up as he says these things to her. Then shoves her face back down and hold forcibly on the stage floor. Then rips off her thong and then forcible drives himself into her, causing her to scream.

Gabby can not believe what she is seeing, and thinks what the fuck is this shit? She scans the room and takes notice of the people around her. Some are dressed in leather outfits being led by leashes while others crawl along beside people. It then dawns on her what type of club this is, she then turns on Adam and says, "What in the hell did you get us into? How could you bring us to a place like this?" "Gabby its not like its anything bad some people are into dark things, we just wanted to give you an experience that you hadn't had before. I'm sorry I honestly didn't think you would take offence of it, I thought you were open," Adam said trying to get Gabby to understand. "Its not that I'm not open, but Ally is…. She hasn't experienced any of this if you know what I mean…she's innocent Adam," Gabby says. "I know, cause they know," Adam says as he looks down at the table. "What do you mean they know?" "Nothing, Gabby just please calm down and give it a chance for me," Adam says as he puts his arm around Gabby. "Alright, but next time give me a heads up on what we're getting into," Gabby replies. Adam leans over and kisses Gabby passionately on the lips. Gabby feels a tremor in the pit of her stomach, god the things this guy makes her feel.

Abby can feel Marc rubbing her back and asking her, "do you like what you see." "I don't know it's kind of scary," Ally replies as she watches what is taking place on stage. "Why is it scary," "Why would somebody want to be beat and humiliated that way." "Does she look in pain," "Well no." "Look Ally she is in ecstasy, she is enjoying it, Angel sometimes love hurts." "But I don't understand," "You will Ally, I can teach you and plan on it." With Marc's last statement he leans forward and bites gentle on her neck at the same time he grabs her breast. Ally shivers from the unexpected touch of Marc. "You will learn that there is a thin line between pleasure and pain as well as love and hate, I will show you angel, I will show you things beyond your wildest imagination." Marc turns Abby so that she is facing him and then kisses her bruisingly, while pulling her head back by her hair. Abby can't speak the spell that Marc is weaving around her, scares her but yet captivates her as well. Marc releases her and says, "Now Abby watch closely and learn. Experience what she feels." Slowly Abby turns back to the stage. "Here sit by my leg so that you can see everything on her level." Abby slides from his lap, but never takes her eyes from the stage. Not realizing it she wraps an arm around his leg as Marc affectionately pets her head. Marc thinks to himself, so young, so sweet, untouched, she will be very easy to teach.

"Why did you do that," Gabby asked Adam as he releases her from his kiss. "Because I couldn't resist it any longer, I've been wanting to do it since the first time I saw you," Adam replies as he bites his lower lip. Gabby doesn't know what to say, it just feels so right. "Please Gabby say something, tell me you can feel it, its there in the pit of your stomach. I feel every time I look at you, this is meant to be," Adam pleads to Gabby. "Adam I barely know you, yeah I feel something, but I barely know you," Gabby replies. "Well I guess for now I can except that, but know this Gabriella, I will not give up on this, not on what I feel for you and not on what we will have," Adam states before picking up his drink. This is nuts, I feel it too but I could not tell him that not now, Gabby thinks to herself.

"Where the fuck is Ally," Gabby questions looking around. "I'll go find her," Adams says. "Not without me you won't," Gabby says standing up. "Ok come with me," Adam replies. He takes Gabby's hand and leads her through the club in search of her friend.

_**The song in this chapter belongs to Ratt and is called Lay it Down.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Gabby sees Ally sitting on the floor at Marc's feet and says, "Oh hell no. She is nobodies fucking pet," and starts to storm over to where their sitting. Adam quickly grabs Gabby around the waist and says, "Gabby wait, I'll take care of it." "Fuck no that is my friend there. That motherfucker can not make her sit in the floor." "Gabby, does it really look like he is making her sit in the floor." " Excuse me, I wouldn't sit on the floor for anybody, I don't give a shit what you say. I'm going to get my friend and we're out!" "Gabby, think about what you're doing, remember how she acted at the store." Gabby growls in frustration and says, "Fine, but can we at least go over to Mr. Hind ass and check on her." "Yes but please keep your cool Gabby you don't know what you're dealing with when it comes to Marc," Adam states as he leads her over to them.

"Well hi Marc, Ally what the fuck are doing," Gabby says to her friend. "Uh, watching the show why," Ally says. "Why are you sitting in the floor," Gabby asks. "To see what she feels," is all that Ally replies. "Ally look at me when I'm talking to you," Gabby says a little frustrated. "She's getting, lets say educated, why don't you sit down and learn as well, I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind," Marc states looking straight at Gabby. "I'm educated enough Marc, but thanks for the offer. But that still doesn't explain why Ally is on the floor." "Gabby, I'm fine. I am just watching the show it's no biggie." "But do you even know what you are watching?" "Yes, the thin line between pleasure and pain, right Marc?" Ally asks. "Why are you asking him? Do you realize that you are on the floor? Look Ally we need to go." Ally thinks to herself, This is the perfect time to go along with my plan. "Not yet, I have a little something ,something planned for you so we need to stay for a minute." Ally then gets up and walks away. Gabby, Adam, and Marc all stand there wondering what's going on.

The lights go down as Adam says, "Did you have another show planned Marc?" "No this is new to me."

Marc replies. Gabby is just standing there wondering where Ally went.

The music begins and a red spotlight falls on the stage. Gabby can't believe what she is seeing, its Ally and she begins to sing. Ally moves seductively across the stage to the music.

_He was 7'ft_

_Hair black as the_ _dead of night,_

_He flashed his eyes,_

_Man he could see right through my soul,_

_Hair down to here,_

_I had no idea,_

_I'm not the kind of women,_

_Who lets a women tell me,_

_Just what I can and can not do,_

_He came prepared for battle,_

_And all I had to say was,_

_I'd like to spend some time with you,_

Ally points at Marc when she sings that part of the verse. Then she goes over and sits on Adams lap and proceeds to sing.

_Come along shy_

_But I don't know why,_

_Sho knows what to do,_

_Bitch gonna stab you in the back _

_When she makes love to you_

"Well look at that my angel can sing," Jason says as he walks up behind Gabby. "I wonder if that has anything to do with our little kiss," Jason says as he leans over and kisses Gabby's neck. Gabby pays him no mind, because right now all she could pay attention to was her friend singing and moving in a very sexual way.

All's fair in love and war 

_So what are we fighting for?_

_All's fair in love and war_

_No one to blame but your self_

_There's no more lies left to tell_

_You know I've heard that song before_

At that line Ally walks right up to Jason and sings it straight to him before walking back over in front of Gabby.

Now your to scared to face me 

_Afraid of what you may see_

_How all is fair in love and war_

_Come along shy _

_But don't know why_

_Sho knows what to do_

_Bitch gonna stab you in the back_

_When she makes love to you_

_All's fair in love and war_

_So what are we fighting for?_

_All's fair in love and war_

Looking back at Jason, Ally sings,

And when the battles over 

_You'll find another lover_

_I'll be another casualty_

_Come along shy _

_But I don't know why_

_sho knows what to do_

_Bitch gonna stab you in the back _

_When she makes love to you._

_She never plays love as just a game_

_To her it was all out war_

_And she was not going to loose_

_I guess that's fair_

Ally turns and walks back to Marc, she straddles his lap and proceeds to grind on him. Marc pulls her hair and kisses her deeply. Ally turns back around and smiles at Gabby as Marc rubs his hand across her breast. Marc rises carrying Ally as he stands and then proceeds to exit the club with Ally in his arms. Gabby can do nothing but stare after them and begin to cry. All evening she was sure that Ally had forgiven her for what had happened in the store between her and Jason, but she guessed Ally hadn't.

Adam walks up behind Gabby and turns her into his embrace as she cries. God what is going on so much has change in such a short time, what has happened to my friend? That was all that Gabby could think as Adam held her. "Please Adam take me home," Gabby asked. "Ok let's go honey," Adam led Gabby out of the club wondering if Gabby was up to the fight it would take to save her friend or would she just walk away.

_**The song in this story belongs to Lillian Axe and is called Love and War…..**_


	6. Chapter 5

Gabby paced the floor of the hotel room wondering where Ally could be. It was 3am and she was still not back. "Gabby sit down and try to get some sleep, she'll come back," Adams said as he watches Gabby pace. "You don't understand she's young and doesn't know what she is doing. I can't help but to worry about her," Gabby replied as she continued to pace.

"Look he won't do anything to her that she doesn't want to happen," Adam states as he rises and goes to gather Gabby in a hug. "You don't get it Ally is to young to know what she wants. If you hadn't noticed Ally is not exactly the brightest bulb in the box. Which is what scares me, she's liable to go along with anything that that fucker wants her to do," Gabby said feeling frustrated. Adam held Gabby rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Gabby was torn between the feelings that were welling up in side her for Adam and the worry over where Ally could be. Maybe if she just gave into what she was feeling toward Adam she would be able to stop worrying for a little while. But if she did give into Adam and these feelings she felt like she would be betraying her friend. However wasn't it Ally who said that she didn't need no body worrying about her? Yes Ally had said that but Gabby couldn't help but worry about the girl.

Gabby finally resolved that she would give into Adam just for a few minutes and that would be all. She was sure that she would be able to stop it after that.

Adam felt Gabby relax in his arms, to him this was a good sign. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face until they were eye to eye. "You know I want to kiss again Gabby," Adam questioned looking closely at her face for a response. Slowly Gabby closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Adams. Adam read her sign and gave into his need to kiss her.

He lowered his lips over hers and gently added pressure. Slowly he traced circles around her mouth with his tongue until he felt her mouth open ever so slightly. Adam pushed on her mouth with his tongue until she opened it more granting him access to its warmth. Adam plunged his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with his until her tongue joined the dance. The kiss was intoxicating Adams senses, making him want so much.

Gabby was lost in the kiss that she was getting from Adam. She could feel a burning start to form in the lower part of her stomach. God she wanted so much more, she would give anything to have Adam take her at this time, now. She was so turned on by his kiss; it was like he was drinking from her soul, emptying it by way of her mouth. In its place it left nothing but a yearning, a burning for what more he could offer her.

Adam let his hand move across her body in a sensual dance, urging her back toward the bed. Gabby was lost on a sea of emotional tidal waves; they slammed into her soul. Adam gently lowered her to the bed letting his hands play across her body as she lowered. Gabby was so caught up in the moment she wasn't even aware that Adam had lowered her to the bed.

Adam trailed his hand across her breast, tracing sensual circles around her nipple through her shirt. Gabby arched toward him wanting and desiring so much more. Adam broke the kiss and proceeded to lower his mouth to her breast gently sucking through the material of her shirt. Gabby entwined her hands in his hair and slightly pulled.

Adam raised above Gabby and held her face, "Gabby open your eyes and look at me." Gabby opened her eyes and peered up at Adam. The intensity of sexual arousal that Gabby seen in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "I want more of you, all of you. I want to bury my self in you. Let me pleasure you Gabby please," Adam, asked as he looked down at Gabby. Her face was flushed and passion swam through her eyes.

"Yes Adam," Gabby uttered in a sound barely above a whisper. Adam shivered from her response, though a slight whisper it spoke loudly to his soul.

Adam gently undressed Gabby taking pleasure in kissing every inch of skin that he uncovered. Gabby's body trembled with each kiss and touch that Adam gave. It was like his touch was igniting an endless flame that burned through out her body.

Adam moved away from Gabby to remove his own clothing so that he could be closer to Gabby without the boundaries of clothing. When Adam moved Gabby hissed over the absence of Adams heat. She gazed up at him as he removed his clothes, "You are so beautiful," Gabby said in a passionate tone.

Adam moved over top of Gabby kissing a trail down her neck and to her breast. He flicked his tongue across one and was rewarded by the quick in take of breath from Gabby. Slowly he manipulated the breast with his tongue sending bolts of lighting through out Gabby's body. He moved lower on her body making his way to her center.

Gabby moved on the bed feeling as if Adam was taking her apart at the seams with his sensual movements and mouth. She arched to him wanting to feel more, wanting him to help her release herself from the passionate turmoil that she was in.

Adam slid his tongue over her sensitive button that was buried in her moistened folds. Gabby moaned and arched toward him craving more of what his mouth was offering. He allowed his tongue to move and dance with in her core until Gabby started to breath heavier and he felt her arch as she came to her peak of fulfillment.

Adam raised and settled himself between her legs, shuttering as her heat brushed over his maleness. "Gabby god you are so beautiful and I want you so much," Adam said through his strained breathing. "Yes Adam take me, please, I need to feel you," Gabby said breathlessly.

Adam no longer able to constrain himself plunges into Gabby full force. "Adam," Gabby moans loudly as Adam feels her heated core. "Jesus," Adam hisses and the tightness that surrounds his maleness.

Adam begins to move in slow tormenting motions as Gabby arches to meet him. Slowly they climb to the peak of ecstasy, with each other's body pushing the other that much closer.

"Yes, Gabby, cum for me, find your release with me," Adam says sensually to Gabby. "Oh god, Adam," Gabby says as she begins to climax. Adam can fill Gabby tightening around his manhood, threatening to cause Adam to lose it.

"Gabriella, you are mine," Adam hisses out as he finds his own release with one last thrust. He slowly lowers him self down beside Gabby and pulls her into and embrace.

Gabby rests her head on his chest, enjoying the satisfaction that she was feeling. "I never knew it could be like that, with anybody," Gabby said as she ran her hand across his chest. "Oh there are many things that I can show you Gabby. Many wonderful things," Adam stated as he run his hand across her back.

The rest of the night was spent with Adam showing Gabby many new things when it came to making love. They lasted until the sun started to creep through the window as morning threatened to raise its ugly head. Adam hated the sun at this point and time, because with it he knew that it brought back Gabby's original worries and he wished that he could keep them all at bay forever.


	7. Chapter 6

Earlier that night with Marc and Ally……..

Marc arrives at his home and leads Ally into his house. Ally is in awe at the massive wicked looking structure that she is entering. "Welcome to my home Angel," Marc said as he watched Ally take in her surroundings standing in the huge open foyer of his house. "Wow it is so big," Ally is finally able to say.

"Shall we proceed up stairs," Marc states as he takes Angel by the hand and leads her up stairs. Ally begins to get nervous and says, "Upstairs, why upstairs can't we just sit down here and talk for a while." "Oh you're not getting cold feet on me, after your little display at the club are you." Ally stood there and just looked at Marc unsure what to say. "Now come with me, little one, no more hesitating, I know that you want to. Don't you?" Marc says as he begins to lead her up the stairs. Ally felt somewhat helpless, he was right after all she did put on quite a show and she was curious. Ally just wondered how it was that he knew what she felt and thought so well.

Marc leads her into a huge room that has a king-size bed on a platform. Ally is very impressed by the massiveness of the bed it has for huge posts with leather wrapping down them almost like is laying in wait for the next person to be tied there. The sight of the bed and Marc standing beside it makes Ally feel very unnerved and somewhat scared.

"Um, you know Marc, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm sure Gabby's worried about me and everything," Ally stammers as she moves toward the door. "Oh I don't think Gabby's worried after all Adam is with her and probably fulfilling her time at the moment," Marc says as he moves across the floor toward her.

Marc thinks to himself, this is going to be good, she is already in fear of me. Marc grins as he moves even closer to Ally.

Taking another step toward the door, Ally begins to taste the fear that is welling up in side of her. Ally begins to think how can she get out of this situation. What would Gabby do or say? If she could make it to the door she could possibly run. Ally finally says the only thing that she knew Gabby would say, "Look fucker, I'm not this kind of girl so I'll be leaving," Ally stated firmly as she proceeded to walk out the door.

Marc lunged across the room at Ally grabbing her by her hair and leading her back across the room and then proceeded to shove her into the bed. Ally slumped to the floor from the sheer force of being shoved into the bed.

Marc looked at the slumped form on the floor and walked over to a liquor cabinet in the room and got a drink. He looked at Ally one more time and began to explain, "You see Ally you will not be leaving until I say you can." Marc walked back over to Ally and knelt down, "You see I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You were meant for me the first time I met you, you were chosen and delivered. You are mine," Marc said as he pulled her hair and made her face him.

"Please," was all that Ally managed to utter from her position on the floor. Ally felt fear trace its way up her spine as the huge man moved closer to her.

"Please what Ally, what do you want me to do," Marc said as he gazed down at the girl. Ally shivered at the sound of his words as they filled the air.

"I just want to go home," Ally says as the tears roll down her cheeks. "Darlin, you are home," Marc says with a sinister smile. "But Gabby will be looking for me," Ally says. "I told you Adam is taking care of that," Marc says as he leans forward and kisses her roughly. Ally squirms trying to get away but Marc tugs harder on her hair.

Marc breaks the kiss and sits on the bed. "Ally stand up and undress for me," Marc says in a commanding tone. "I can't…I can't…" was all that Ally managed to stutter out. "Do you need music to be sexy with me in private or is it that you prefer an audience," Marc says as he wickedly smiles at her.

Marc pulls Ally so that she is sitting between his legs on the floor and lifts her face to look at him. He slowly this time leans over and kisses her gentle tracing her lips with his tongue before moving to her neck and ever so slightly nibbling. He then moves a hand onto her breast and gently massages it.

Ally begins to relax, as she thinks, I've never felt this or ever been kissed this way so maybe it isn't so bad. Ally shivers as he rubs her breast.

Marc feels Ally begin to relax, but he still can smell her fear. Again he asks her, "Stand and undress for me, little one. Let me see you," Marc says as he slowly releases her.

Ally stands trembling and begins to remove her clothing. Ally fumbles with the clasp of her top and Marc says, "Slow down Ally, we have forever, remember I can see right through you."

Ally looks up and meets Marc's eyes; she sees desire and want. It sends a shock to her soul, she can't believe that this man could want her so badly. Ally slowly starts to relax and begins to remove her clothing until she is standing in front of Marc naked.

Marc gazes openly at Ally feasting upon her naked flesh with his eyes. "Your are absolutely exquisite Alexandra," Marc says as he rubs himself. "Now Alexandra crawl to me," Marc commands Ally.

Ally feels a sliver of excitement race up her spine after watching Marc rub himself. She lowers herself to the floor and proceeds to crawl to Marc at a slow sexy pace. Once in front of Marc she gazes up into his eyes. "Is this the way that you want me to do it Marc," Ally asked unsure of her actions since this was all new for her. "Yes little one you are doing exceptionally well," Marc says to Ally as she comes to a stop between his legs.

Marc reaches out and traces her lips with his finger and says, "Such luscious lips, perfect for pleasing," Marc states as he begins to undo his pants and release himself.

Ally looks at Marc and then realizes that he has released himself. She gazes at it and thinks that it is so big, it scares her and she begins to back away. Marc quickly grabs her hair and says; "Don't you want to please me, little one." "I…its…its…just that I've never seen one before and I don't know what to do. I don't want to disappoint you," Ally stumbles on the words as she speaks. "It's ok little one I will teach you," Marc says somewhat affectionately. Ally gazes back at Marc in his eyes and all she sees is tenderness, and acceptance.

Marc takes Ally be the head and guides her mouth toward his engorged manhood. Ally hesitates at first but with Marc's gentle guidance she slowly runs her tongue the length of his manhood. Marc hiss out a breath and says, "That's it, lick my cock." "Does it feel good Marc," Ally asks innocently. "Yes Ally now put it in your mouth," Marc urges. Ally slow fills her mouth with his manhood. Marc bucks up against her face. He entwines his hands in her hair and then proceeds to move her head back and forth. "That's it suck my cock. I'm going to fuck your face first then I'm going to teach you more," Marc hisses.

Ally begins to gag as Marc forces his member down her throat. She begins to whimper and cry from being gagged. She can feel Marc's member expanding and then she tastes a salty liquid. She tries to pull away but Marc stops her, "DO NOT MOVE BITCH," Marc yells as he cums.

Once Marc releases her, Ally tries to spit but Marc catches her face and forces her mouth closed. "Now be a good girl and swallow, it's not good to spit your food out," Marc remarks sinisterly. Ally is visibly shaking, what happened to the affectionate Marc, this Marc was scaring her, but yet at the same time exciting her. God am I confused is all that Ally could think about.

Marc rises from the bed and slowly moves toward Ally. She inches away, but Marc stops her, "That was so good darlin. Did I scare you? Aww its ok, if a man reacts that way that means you are doing a good job. Now come here," Marc says as he puts his arms around her and leads her to the bed.

Marc lays Ally down on the bed and proceeds to kiss a trail down her neck. He slightly bites the curve of her neck and shoulder-causing Ally to shiver. He then moves to her breast and catches the nipple between his teeth and pulls gentle. Ally moans from the sensation of what Marc is doing to her.

Marc moves the rest of the length down her body and then flicks his tongue over her folds. He finds her button and begins to manipulate it. Ally feels a burning start in the pit of her stomach. She moans, "Oh Marc," and then arches into his mouth. The pressure she feels increases into a peak and then explodes through out her body making her shake.

Marc stands and removes his clothing. Then he moves back to the bed, "turn over little one." Ally looks up at Marc, "Why did I do something wrong," Ally asks. "No you haven't done any thing wrong, now turn over." Ally turns over in the bed, Marc takes her arm and ties it with a leather strap to one side and proceeds to tie the other one next.

"Now get on your knees," Marc said as he moves between her legs. Ally shaking does as Marc says, the fear snaking its way through her body in anticipation of what's to come. Without warning Marc drives himself to the hilt into Ally's virginal body. Ally screams in agony at the onslaught from Marc, for what Ally thought was an eternity Marc did not move.

Marc stares down at the weeping female in front of him and sadistically grins. "Now little one you're mine and don't ever forget it. We are one born of the same desires, you know it, don't ever deny it," Marc leans over and whispers in her ear.

Marc grabs her hips and begins to thrust forcibly into her. Ally tries to block the pain that is threatening to consume her, but starts to feel something different. The pain gives way to erotic sensations, Ally begins to relax. Marc drives harder taking Ally with him into fulfillment, as Ally begins to pulsate around his shaft Marc grabs her hair with one hand and pulls. With his other hand he rakes his nails down her back as he cums.

Marc unties Ally and then walks from the room. Ally lays there for a moment trying to collect herself from what had just happened, feeling confused and lost Ally grabs her things and runs from the house. No caring where she goes or who she runs into. It hurt but yet felt good, Ally wondered am I sick or perverse. She ran wondering why it was not all wine and roses like she thought, had every one lied. Part of her wanted to run back and ask Marc, but the other part said run. So that is what Ally did.

Outside Ally stopped to pull on her clothes wincing when the material touched the raw marks on her body. She walked the rest of the way up the drive and to the main road. It wasn't until there that she allowed herself to break down and cry. What had she done she thought? She looked one last time at the drive leading to Marc's house and then headed away hoping to find her way back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 7

The days passed with Gabby finding the same thing each time. Ally not at home at night, but come morning she would show up and go straight to bed only to leave once she wakes up.

Gabby was becoming worried about what was happening to her young friend. It was like the light that was once there was gone and in its place an empty shell that once was a lively girl full of life and energy. Since the club Ally had slowly spiraled out of control. Gabby was lost.

She walked along the beach as the sun was going down knowing that once she returned to the room Ally would be gone again, and would not return till morning. They had already been there a week longer than planned, how they were able to keep the room was thanks to Marc according to Ally the one time that she actually talked, which was about five days ago. Since then she had not spoken a word to Gabby, she was always running as soon as Marc called. Gabby had gotten to where she hated to hear the phone ring, it always meant the same thing, Marc was calling and Ally would run.

Gabby made her way back to her room and found Adam waiting outside the door. If it wasn't for him then she would have been absolutely lost. She didn't even hear or see anything out of Jason since Ally started to see Marc.

"Hey Gabby, want to get some thing to eat or go out," Adam asked as Gabby approached him. "No, I thought that we could just stay in and talk or something," Gabby replied opening her door so her and Adam could go in.

They order food and ate in silence. Adam watched as Gabby looked out the doors of the balcony. "Ok Gabby what's up, talk to me," Adam said moving around the table to sit beside Gabby.

"Its nothing really I don't want to burden you with my problems," Gabby says then looks away. She stands and begins to pace. "I mean…its Ally I don't understand what's with her now, she's not the same person that I came down here with. She's not the same person that I've known for the past 5 years. All this since we came down here," Ally said as she paced and through her arms in the air with frustration. "What do you mean, people don't change they just grow with each new experience," Adam says from where he sits.

"No Adam you don't understand. She comes to me for everything but since we came down here she's completely shut me out. We should have been gone a fucking week ago but yet here we are still fucking here," Gabby says as she turns to look at Adam. "Gabby maybe she just grew some," Adam says. "I knew you wouldn't fucking understand," Gabby says in frustration. "Then help me understand Gabby, tell me how I can help you," Adam says in a pleading tone to Gabby.

"How can you help, How can you help me? How about go get my fucking friend and bringing her back here so that we can go home," Gabby yells at Adam.

Adam stands and says, "I wish it was that easy but you don't understand what you're dealing with here. Don't you think that if I could have stopped it I would have, not just to save Ally, but to save you all this pain as well Gabby? I care about you and it kills me that my hands are tied." Adam shakes his head and looks at Gabby.

"Enough with this bullshit of my hands are tied shit, what have you gotten us into Adam. You need to tell me what the fuck is going on and tell me now," Gabby yells at Adam. "I would but I don't think you would understand nor be able to handle it," Adam says approaching Gabby.

"Number one I'm a big fucking girl I can handle anything. And number two you keep your ass over there and spill it Adam, enough with the double talk and circles, NOW!" Gabby screams.

Adam approaches Gabby and grabs her by the arms and says, "Fine you want to know the truth, do you believe evil. I'm talking evil that drips with the vilest things that nightmares are made from. Can you handle that truth, little girl," Adam shakes Gabby and peers directly into her eyes.

Gabby is a little shaken by Adam, but she is not afraid of him and she will not back down. "What the boogie man Adam is that what you mean, no it doesn't fucking scare me. Hell I know that in life you only live once, so what are you saying Adam," Gabby says.

"Marc is danger Gabby and right now you should be running, running far from him. Hell you should have left the first day you met Jason. They're both evil Gabby, they do things that I dare not speak of," Adam says to Gabby. "And so you're part of it, after all weren't you with Jason at the club. It was you that introduced us to Marc and begged me to go. So what, should I run from you too," Gabby fires back at Adam. "Gabby you know better than that I would never do anything to hurt you, but yes I am involved with them, but I never meant for you or Ally to get hurt, I swear Gabby you have to believe me," Adam says.

"If you didn't want Ally to be hurt, you could have just left and let us walk away," Gabby states. "You don't understand, it was to late when I came along. Remember you met Jason first, he was waiting mainly for Ally, I don't know why she was chosen but she was. I only intervened because I thought it would save you," Adam replies. "But you begged me to go to that damn club, you could have told us to leave," Gabby says. "I know, don't you think I don't know that. Call me stupid but when I first seen you I knew it was you, I mean you were the only one for me. I let my own feelings blind me from my original purpose which was to save you and to SAVE ALLY DAMNIT, I'M SORRY," Adam yells to get his point across.

"Look Gabby if I could turn back time and change it I would, but god help I can't," Adam says as he runs his hand through his hair and walks over to the glass balcony doors and looks out.

"I understand you wanting to be with me but was it so important that Ally had to be sacrificed to get it," Gabby says in a much quieter tone. "No nothing was worth Ally being sacrificed, but I swear I will figure out a way to help you get her back. I just want you to understand not to get your hopes up. I've seen it before, and Ally is to far sucked in."

"Please Adam just tell me the truth, if you care about me at all you'll tell me everything that you know," Gabby states looking Adam in the eye, pinning him with her gaze. "Ok I'll tell you what I know, but promise me that afterwards you will not make a move without coming to me first," Adam stresses, "Ok, I promise," Gabby says as she sits back down at the table as Adam begins to tell her his story.

Adam goes on to tell Gabby about the Ministry and everything. He pours his soul out about all that he has seen and done. He then proceeds to tell her about Jason and his living dolls, once Marc finishes with a girl he gives them to Jason as a play toy or if the girl greatly displeases him he hands them over to Jason.

"You see I'm not happy that I've killed for Marc. As far as the girls go I normally picked them, but recently it's been Jason. Sometimes if Marc or Jason went too far I'd have to clean up the mess," Adam explains. "So you mean to tell me that after Marc is done with her he plans to give her to that psycho Jason," Gabby says horrified. "No it's not like that with Ally, Marc he plans…he plans…. he plans to make her his bride. He won't let her go but one way," Adams says as he looks at Gabby. "Ok and then what way is that," Gabby asks. Adam replies with one word, "Death."

Gabby had a hard time digesting what Adam had just said. The silence stretched out across the room for what felt like forever before Gabby spoke. "Maybe in the morning when she comes home I can try to talk to her, I have to try something I can't lose her," Gabby says as she begins to cry. Adam crosses the room to Gabby and pulls her into his arms and sits on the bed holding her until she cried herself asleep.

"I promise Gabby that I'll get your friend back no matter what, I love you," Adam whispers to Gabby in the darkening room as he sits holding Gabby on the bed.

Gabby awakes the next morning to see Ally was lying across from her sleeping soundly. Gabby gets up and heads into the shower thinking about how to get Ally talking when she wakes up and hopefully the phone want ring before then.

Ally awoke around mid day to see Gabby sitting in a chair on the balcony. Gabby turns to see Ally getting up and says, "Hey Ally I was thinking that today could be our day since you've been mia for awhile maybe go do something or stay in and veg out." "Um well I don't know I may already have plans," Ally replied as she came out on the balcony. Gabby thought this is good at least now she's talking and the phone hasn't rang. Well of course it wouldn't ring she had unplugged it.

"But Ally it's been forever since we had a day of just us girls," Gabby states to her friend. "Well tell you what lets stay in and hang that away if I get a call I can go," Ally says looking at her friend. Gabby looks back at her friend in the eyes and shivers all she sees is emptiness. "Ok sounds like a plan, what do you want to do. You look hungry we should eat," Gabby says. "Sure, well you order and I'll go take a shower," Ally says as she rises and heads to the bathroom. "Pizza," Gabby asks going in and picking up the phone. "Yeah sure," Ally calls as she shuts the door. Gabby remembers to plug the phone up after Ally is in the bathroom and then calls.

Gabby calls and then goes into the bathroom to ask Ally what she wants on her pizza. She opens the door and is shocked at what she sees. Gabby looks at Ally's back that is covered in bruises and whelps. Ally spins around and glares at her friend. Gabby looks and notices bite marks and bruise on her breasts and hips. Pretty much every part of Ally's body had some sort of mark.

"GET OUT, GET OUT," Ally screams at Gabby. Gabby doesn't move, the anger in her builds and rolls through her body like lava. "What the fuck is that! I can't believe you leave every night to get this shit. Oh no we are leaving today, done, outy," Gabby growls out at her friend and then storms from the bathroom grabbing their suitcases. Ally quickly dresses and follows after Gabby.

"Oh no I am not leaving, you don't understand," Ally says. "Don't understand what that this man is beating the shit out of you," Gabby yells. "What no you have it all wrong Marc loves me, this is how a man shows he loves a woman," Ally yells back at her friend. "What the fuck fed you that bullshit," Gabby yells. "Oh Marc was so right he said you wouldn't understand, he said you would want to keep us apart," Ally yells back at Gabby. "Fuck Marc, are you on crack, that is not how someone shows love, we are so fucking gone today, I don't care if I have to strap you on my back, we're leaving Alexandra," Gabby yells. "Fuck you, I'm not going any where," Ally yells. Before Gabby can respond there is a knock at the door.

Gabby goes and yanks the door open, "Adam this is not the time for you to be here," and then tries to shut the door but Adam stops her and enters the room any way. "What is going on Gabby," Adam asks as he looks from her to Ally. "We're leaving, if you must know. Your boss is beating her. So we're out, done," Gabby says angrily at Adam. "I said I am not leaving Gabriella, and you can't make me unless you're going to get your whore boy to do it for me," Ally screams at Gabby and Adam. "Whore boy at least whore boy doesn't hit," Gabby throws back at Ally. "Oh you're going to defend him, but yet put Marc down, OH HOW IRONIC," Ally states. "What the fuck do you mean ironic," Gabby says. "Did he tell you, tell you that he works for the same man that you're degrading, if hands are dirty Marc's isn't the only one, is it Adam," Ally states eyeballing Adam. "Ally, Gabby calm down," Adam tries to intervene. "Calm down, do you hear what this girl is saying, what do you mean hands is dirty, Adam already filled me in, and that's why we are leaving," Gabby yells at Ally. "Oh so he filled you in on how they share the women, oh so you're next maybe you like that sort of thing," Ally yells at Gabby. "Alexandra that is enough, can't you see that all Gabby is doing is trying to help you, I would never do that to her," Adam said as he looks at Ally. "Oh so you're trying to flip the script I know what your part is," Ally says to Adam and then turns to Gabby and says, "So your precious whore boy is no better than Marc."

"I know what Adam has done and has did and what he needed to do to get by," Gabby threw at Ally as she crossed the room to come face to face with Ally. "Oh I get it you're just jealous because Adam doesn't show you he loves you bitch and Marc does, you are so fucking sad Gabriella," Ally spit out with venom dripping from her voice. "Sad, what's sad is that shit on your fucking body. You're just so fucking innocent that some times you can be really stupid," Gabby said in a low anger filled tone. "That's it Crabby Gabby say what you want, in the end I know the truth. You are just jealous because I can get a man who is passionate and I don't have to sleep around like a whore in heat, because all men consider me frigid," Ally says to Gabby in a mocking tone. "You stupid little bitch, frigid! What the fuck do you know about frigid, and second most you seem to be Marc's whore that he can beat up on every time right," Gabby explodes at Ally. "Gabby Gabby if only you knew true love you wouldn't be so crabby," Ally says as she rubs Gabby's hair. Gabby smacks her hand away and says, "Love, you don't know shit about love little girl." "At least I don't have to whore my ass to achieve it," Ally says in a mocking tone.

Before Gabby knew what she was doing she swung out and smacked Ally right across the face, "WAKE THE FUCK UP." Ally holds her face with tears pouring down her cheeks and looks at Adam then at Gabby, "How could you Gabby, I loved you like a sister," Ally says in a quite tone as she runs out of the room and away from the hotel. Ally thought to herself what do I do now where do I go from here. Then the answer hits her all to clear, Marc.


	9. Chapter 8

Ally walked up to the front door and lifted the doorknocker and pounded on the door. After a few minutes the door slow swung open and was greeted by the maid. "Is Marc in, I really need to see him," Ally said trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Come in and wait here while I go up and get him miss," the maid stated courtly. Ally watched as the maid ascended the staircase to the floor above in search of Marc. Ally shifted from one foot to the other wondering if Marc would accept her into his home, let alone his world.

She felt like she had been waiting for hours but it had in reality only been a few short minutes. Ally raised her head when she caught sight of someone on the staircase. It was Marc and he was just standing there watching her, their eyes met and at that second Ally knew that this is where she belonged. Marc held his arms out beckoning her to come to him, Ally flew up the steps and collapsed at his feet holding onto his legs and finally letting the tears overflow and run down her cheeks. Marc placed a hand on her head and gently rubbed soothing her. "Little one why are you crying so hard," Marc asks. Ally looked up into Marc's face and says, "You were so right when you said that she wouldn't understand. I should have listened to you all along." "Gabriella I take it was not pleased with our little arrangement," Marc states as he pulled Ally up from the floor to stand in front of him. Once he was looking at her in the face his eyes clouded with anger. "Little one what is that on your face," Marc says through gritted teeth. "It's….It's…." Ally couldn't bring herself to tell him that it was Gabby that did it. "Tell me now Alexandra don't make me any angrier than I already am, Now tell me who did this," Marc says as the volume of his voice goes up with each word that he speaks. Ally takes a deep breath and shutters, she can almost feel the anger vibrating off of Marc and it excited her to know that some one cared this much about her. However she didn't think that she could bring herself to betray Gabby to Marc no matter what he says or how he makes her feel. Now what exactly does she say all of a sudden it hits and before she has a second thought it spills from her lips, "It was Adam he got mad at me. You see Gabby and me had a fight and some harsh words were said. Adam got mad about something I said about Gabby and he slapped me."

Marc stood there for a moment pondering what she had said. "Hmm, strange, but never mind how about I get you settled and then there is something's that I need to take care of," Marc says as he guides Ally the rest of the way up the stairs and into a room. Ally looks around is amazed at the sheer size of the room, "You really want me to stay in here," Ally says turning back to Marc. "Yes little one, Now lay down and take a nap and I'll be back before you know it." Marc says as he backs out of the room. Ally hears a slight click and walks to the door turning the knob but it won't move, it dawns on her that Marc locked the door as he left. Ally wonders why he would do that, "I know why, to protect me," she says to herself as she walks over to the bed and lies down. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep, but the tears are still there from the lose of her friend, her very dear Gabby.

Marc storms down the hall to his office cursing under his breath, "No one marks my property, someone is going to pay and pay dearly." Marc goes into his office the anger pulsating from his every pore as he thinks about the mark on Alexandra and the fact that he knew she was bluntly lying to him what did she take him for stupid. All he had to do was look at the Marc and he knew that it wasn't a man's hand that put it there, it was too small and he knew exactly who had put it there. First he would deal with this and then later he would deal with his little liar.

Marc dialed the number into the phone and waited for the voice on the other end. "Jason go to the club I have a little business for you to take care of." Marc finishes his call and then makes his next call. "I see that you still answer your phone, well play times over, I'm not happy at all. You need to go to the club and bring your toy with you, its time to end that part of the game," Marc states into the phone then hangs up before he gets a response. Marc leans back in his chair thinking about the fun that he is going to have with his little liar. She will learn that this is the very worst thing she could do.

Adam hangs up his cell phone and lays back on the bed. How could he do it? Its simple he can't put her in that kind of danger. After all he wasn't stupid he knew that to take her there surely meant her death. God why did he have to be involved with them, he hated everything that they stood for. The suffering was too much for him to handle, and now was as good a time as any to just walk away. If not for his sake but defiantly for Gabriella, he would go to the club, but he would go alone.

Adam rolled over in the bed and looked at the woman beside him, the women that has come to change his destiny forever. He gently kisses her on the head and gets up and puts his clothes on. Before going to the door he kisses her gently on the lips, "Always remember Gabby I love you no matter what," with that said Adam turns and leaves the room. Once outside the hotel he shutters and then smiles today is a good day to die he thinks to himself as he walks over to his car. He wasn't stupid he knew that they would kill him for not following orders and for trying to leave but he knew he had to do it for Gabriella.

Gabby opens her eyes as soon as Adam leaves the room and gets up. She had been awake since Adams cell phone went off. She couldn't here the conversation but she had a feeling that it had to do with Ally. She hadn't heard from her since she left the room and hated herself for it. Gabby knew that Ally had gone to Marc and that just pissed her off. Not at Ally but at herself, if she hadn't hit Ally she might have been able to protect her get her to leave, but no damnit.

Gabby only paced the room for a little bit when it dawned on her that if it had been Marc that called Adam then maybe Ally was with him. She was pretty sure she had heard Adam mumble something about the club. Gabby got dressed and then ran out the door. She knew that come what may she would move heaven and earth to get her friend back, even if it meant a confrontation with the devil himself. Gabby left the room and headed to her car. She took one second to look at the sky that was now darkening and thought how ironic. With one last shake of her head she put the car in drive headed to the only place she could think of that her friend might be, The Ministry Pit.

Adam pulled up out side the club and took in the fact that there weren't any cars in the lot. Shrugging his shoulders he heads in.

The place was dark and quiet, almost to quiet. "Adam, Adam, Adam you are being a very bad boy. I thought the boss said to bring your toy. Looks like your going to make my job harder for me," Jason says with a smirk as he walks out of the darkness to face Adam. "Fuck you Jason. You can't have her now or ever. I'm out of here for good, I'm sick of your sick and twisted shit and Marc's for that matter. You'll never get your hands on Gabriella, even if I have to kill you," Adam says.

"Well so valiant aren't you Adam. However Adam you can't kill me, you're too soft, but I think I know some one that would love to play with you," Jason says as he looks to his right with an evil grin.

"Does Adam want to play," Adam hears before the man even appears. "You know I am kind of hungry and my goblet is about half empty it needs to be filled," the man says before lunging at Adam.

"Gangrel," was the one word that Adam uttered before the man plowed into him knocking him to the floor, Adam rolled out of the way as the man prepared to stomp him. Moving quickly Adam grabbed the man's leg and tripped him.

The man hit the floor with a thud and Adam pounced. He grabbed the man's head and slammed it to the floor numerous times before punching him. The man brings his hands up and blocks the rain of blows that Adam is delivering. He shoves throwing Adam back, he gets up to go after Adam again, but Adam is already up and waiting. Adam rushes forward spearing the man to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Adam jumps up and starts kicking him over and over again until the man is unconscious. Adam begins to turn around and Jason hits him with a bottle knocking him out cold.

Jason drops the bottle and smirks, "Good year a little heavy, but will really knock you out," Jason says as he walks away laughing.

Gabby pulls up outside the club and spots Adam's car immediately. She gets out of her car and heads to the club. She is scared and can feel the fear running through her blood pushing her to turn around and run away, but she had never ran away from anything in her life and she wasn't about to start now. Gabby opened the door of the club and entered. As she moved across the floor her eyes began to focus and she vaguely made out two forms lying on the floor. The first was a huge man and the second was Adam. Gabby closed the distance between her and Adam. She knelt down and breathed a sigh of relief when she could see that he was still breathing. "Adam wake up please," Gabby tries to wake him, she grabs his head in her hands and instantly feels something wet. In the darkness of the club she starts to shake, knowing with every part of her that the wetness is blood. "Oh god what is going on. Why god? What did I do to deserve this," Gabby says to herself as she cradles Adams head in her lap.

"Praying to god, awww, will he answer," Gabby hears from behind her. She jumps up preparing to run when a hand reaches out of the darkness and grabs her by the head. "Don't run Gabriella all I want to do is play with you," Jason says as he pulls Gabriella up against him. "Yes Gabriella I tried to play with Adam but he wasn't any fun, it was too easy. I like it when they squirm and scream. Can you do that can you scream," Jason says as he pulls Gabriella through the darkness. Gabriella screams and kicks trying to free herself.

Jason drags Gabby into a room, and shoves her down on the floor. Walking in a circle around her almost like an animal stalking its prey, he smirks and says, "What nothing to say now? Cat got your tongue." Gabby shivers looking up at Jason from where she sits on the floor. Jason starts to move toward her and Gabby finds the words that she was wanting to say, "Fuck you pretty boy, what you can only have a girl if you force her." Jason laughs and replies, "What fun would it be if they just simply lied there and let me have my way. Where's the sport in that? I like it when they fight it's so exciting so exhilarating to hear them scream, it makes me hot." "Well Jason do what you must I won't say a word, fucker, you want some excitement take it but I promise you can't make me scream, bitch," Gabby spits out at him. "Oh is that so, Gabriella, I think you will," Jason says as he turns to walk out the room. "What with you micro penis not going to happen," Gabriella yells at Jason's back as he leaves the room.

Jason walks back out to where Adam is lying and looks down at him. "I know one thing that will make Gabriella yell." He pulls a knife from his pocket and kneels down next to Adam. Jason proceeds to shove the knife into Adams side feeling the blood pour from him. He reaches over and grabs the goblet that Gangrel had dropped when he lunged for Adam. Holding the cup to his side Jason presses down firmly and fills the goblet. "Thanks for the donation, sorry I'm not the Red Cross," Jason says as he stands and moves from Adam. He heads back to the room where his newest doll was waiting.

Gabby searches the room frantically for something to use as a weapon, but to no avail. Scanning the walls she comes to the conclusion that escape is impossible unless she can get past Jason. Gabby hears the door opening and turns to meet Jason who is now caring a cup entering the room.

"Uhh, sorry Jason I'm not thirsty, so are you trying to "seduce" me, what get me drunk," Gabby spits at him. Jason smiles and sits the cup on a stand beside the door. He crosses the room to Gabby and grabs her by the hair shoving her against a wall. He lifts her arm and closes something around it. Gabby finds that she can't move her arm all she can think is why didn't I notice that before. Jason makes quick work of closing the other shackles around her other arm. He steps back with out a word and pulls his knife from his pocket. Gabby's eyes widen as she looks at the glinting metal of the knife.

"Jason, so, what..what do you plan on doing with that," Gabby says pulling nervously on her bonds. "I thought we would play. Oh wait is that fear I smell," Jason says as he comes up in front of her and sniffs the air around her. "Well darlin' if we're going to play Jenga, then I need my hands free," Gabby says trying to hold her voice steady so as not to reveal her fear. "I promise you won't need your arms," Jason states as he drags the knife up her shirt cutting it open. He then cuts her bra exposing her breast. "What was that a shutter, Gee Gabby if I didn't know better I would think that you were getting off on this. Here let me check," Jason says as he shoves his hand into her pants.

"Look Jason I'm not the one that you are after, go for Ally she's the one you want. Remember I'm just not your type, so let me go and I will go home," Gabby says hating herself for what she just said. But Gabby knows that Ally is with Marc and Jason won't go near her.

Jason looks at Gabby with an evil grin and laughs as he says, "That's where you're wrong. In the beginning I did want Ally, until the day in the store. Oh your kiss was so sweet and that smack you can't even begin to understand how turned on it made me. However though after I've had you, I'll have her. You see he always gets tired of them sooner or later. Yeah for me I get both, pity you won't live to see her scream, unless, how strong do you think you are," Jason states looking at her quizzically.

"Well Jason if you really wanted me all you had to do was ask, darlin I could make it so good," Gabby lies hoping that with that Jason will let her loose. "Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, such the little liar. But nice try anyway, do you think I'm stupid," Jason lowering his head closer to her ear.

Gabby can feel him manipulating her folds with his hand and is at a loss for words. Nothing, she says can stop this sick fuck. Is all that she can think, "Fine Jason go on with your little game, but I will never scream," Gabby spits out finally giving into her fear some.

"Oh I think I can make you scream, and I will love it," Jason says as he kisses her bruisingly before turning and going over to the door and picking up the cup he had left on the table. "You know Adam is so soft, but he bleeds well. I saw you Gabby, you almost screamed when you saw his blood," Jason says walking over to her.

Gabby's eyes widened as she realized what Jason had in the cup. "No" Gabby says through trembling lips. "So Gabriella, how about we see how well you look in red," Jason says as he begins to pour the sticky red liquid over her head and body.

Gabby begins to shutter uncontrollably as the blood drips onto her face and over her eyes. So Gabby does the only thing that she has left to do. She screams and screams and screams. Jason steps back and says, "Yes Gabriella sing for me." Jason begins to dance around the room as Gabby's screams fill every part of it.

Adam groans as he moves feeling pain shoot through every part of his body. He sits up and grabs his head and side. Looking down he barely makes out the blood on his hand.

Adam hears a scream fill the air and knows that it is Gabby. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER," Adam stumbles to his feet. With every scream that rips through the building Adam forgets his pain and moves faster.

He comes to a door and his blood runs cold as can hear the screams that are being ripped from her, they burn into his soul. Adam grabs the knob and realizes that it is locked. He steps back and kicks out at the door with all his might. The door gives and flies open. Adam moves into the room right up behind Jason and grabs his arm holding the knife and bends it at an angel that sends a cracking sound through out the room. The knife hits the floor and Adam quickly retrieves it. Jason lunges at Adam but stops abruptly and backs away to reveal the knife sticking out from his stomach, he collapses to floor.

Adam crosses to Gabby who is still screaming hysterically. Adam walks up and grabs her face, "Gabby stop screaming its ok he's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore. Stop moving before you hurt yourself," Adam says as he begins to undo her bonds.

Gabby realizes that its Adam in front of her and stops screaming. As soon as Adam gets her loose she throws herself into his arms sobbing. Adam lifts her and walks out the door of the room. Gabby looks over Adam's shoulder to see Jason lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of him and shutters.

Adam leaves the club and places Gabby in the passenger seat of her car. Not wanting to risk some one following him in his, he gets in and pulls out the parking lot and heads for Orange county and to the only person that he could think of that could help him out and possibly save Abby.

Gabriella drifts off into a fitful sleep as the car moves down the road. Visions of blood and Jason swim through her mind but soon they fade away and she sleeps.


	10. Chapter 9

Ally awakes to a dark room. How long have I been a sleep, she thinks, Pushing herself up from the bed she stands and fumbles with the bed stand feeling for lamp and cutting it on. "I see that you're awake," Ally hears from behind her. She turns to see Marc sitting in a chair across the room. "You scared me Marc," she says as she crosses the room to him.

"Stop," was all Marc said as he stood up from the chair and crossed the room to where Ally had stopped. "Did I do something wrong," Ally asks looking up at Marc. Marc reaches out and grabs Ally by the hair and roughly pulls. "Oww Marc you're hurting me," Ally cried out from the pain of Marc pulling her hair. "Isn't there something that you would like to say Alexandra," Marc questions her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Marc please let go you're hurting me," Ally cries. "How about the little lie you told me does that ring a bell," Marc says through gritted teeth.

Ally scans his face not believing that he knew, but how she wondered. "I'm sorry Marc, it's just that I didn't want you to be pissed at Gabby. We were both angry," Ally said. "So you though it better to lie and say Adam did it. One of my men," Marc stated in a deadly voice. Letting go of Ally's hair Marc backhands her, knocking her to the floor. "Don't ever lie to me again Alexandra or I swear you will not like the outcome," Marc says bending over her. "I'm sorry," Ally says in a week voice.

Marc looks at her and goes to the door. "I have some one here that wants to see you Alexandra and you better be nice or else," Marc says turning to look at her.

The man walks in with a slight limp and looks down at the girl on the floor, "Well hello Angel did ya miss me," Jason says as he knells down beside her. "Guess what I saw your friend today, we kind of hung out she really misses you Angel," Jason says as he kisses the top of her head. Marc clears his throat from behind them. "I have to go but I will be back real soon ok Angel," Jason rises and turns back to Marc. "How's the cut and your arm?" Marc asks before Jason can leave the room. "Its ok, it was worth it in the end," Jason says with a grin as he leaves the room.

"Marc I'm sorry please forgive me," Ally says looking up at Marc from the floor. "I tell you what little one don't lie to me again and we'll let this one slide," Marc says. He then turns and leaves the room. Ally cries not believing that she almost fucked everything up with Marc.

Marc walked the hallway and entered his office. He picked up the phone and made a call. "Do you got anything yet," Marc says into the phone. "They're heading toward Orange County boss, and you know what that means," "Yeah looks like I'll be taking a road trip, we're going to move from hear to the ranch in Texas no one will think to look there," Marc says as he hangs up the phone. Marc slams his fist down on the desk and says, "Damnit Adam, figures you would run to him, but it won't matter."

A maid enters the room and tells Ally that she is to come with her. Ally follows her down the hall and down the steps, they enter a huge dining room. Marc and some other people are sitting around the table casually talking. Marc rises and crosses the room to Ally and leads her to a chair that he pulls out for her to sit in. He leans over Ally, "You look beautiful," He whispers in her ear-causing Ally to shiver.

Ally sat and ate in silence every so often she would look up to catch Marc watching her. After while Ally noticed the blonde sitting next to Marc had moved her chair closer to him. Ally steadily watched them as the blonde got out of her chair and sat on Marc's lap. Marc held his arms open for her, once on his lap Marc pushed aside her hair and began to nibble her neck and message her breast. Ally could not believe what was happening, all she knew was that she felt betrayed by him. Ally shoved her chair back and stood, Marc raised his eyes and looked at her, "Did I dismiss you little one," Marc said as he dipped his head to kiss the blonde woman's neck again. Ally stood there for a moment before turning and heading out of the dining room. "STOP!" Ally heard Marc bellow across the dining room. She can not believe that this man has the audacity to yell at her after the little display that he is putting on. "Fuck you Marc, it looked like you had your hands and mouth for that matter full. So by all means don't let me stop you," Ally says as she squares her shoulders in defiance.

"You don't want to provoke me little one so I suggest you sit down and stop being rude in front of our friend," Marc says through gritted teeth. "My friends, My friends, these people are not my friends, they're yours. There your friends Marc, my friends are not here, remember I left my friends. And to think I was stupid enough to believe that you wanted only me. Gabby was right you are nothing more than a low life fucker, I HATE YOU," Ally screams across the dining room before running out and up the stairs crying.

At the top of the stairs Ally feels some one grab her. " Whooo, what's the hurry Angel," Jason says as he looks down at Ally. "Its Marc he's such an asshole, I can't believe he would do something like that to me," Ally says through angry tears. "Oh, you must mean the little show that he was putting on in the dining room," Jason says as he pulls Ally into an embrace. Ally relaxed against Jason and slowly stopped crying, "I have to get out of here Jay, I can't stay one more second," she states. It was then that Jason realized that if he didn't get a handle on the situation all his plans would be ruined. "Listen to me Angel you're not thinking clearly. You need to calm down and stop being irrational. Marc will never let you leave and I think you know that. You can just hang in there for a little while I'll help you, I promise," Jason says as he hooks a finger under her chin and lifts so that she is facing him. "Ok" Ally replied. "Now that's my Angel," Jason says as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately on the mouth. "So sweet but you must hurry Marc can not see us like this," Jason says and looks around. "Ok I'll go," Ally says as she moves past him and heads back to her room. Jason watches her go and then grins evilly and thinks. That's it Angel fall right into the palm of my hand like I knew you would. Jason turns and heads down the steps and passes Marc coming up.

"Did you see Alexandra," Marc asks. "I sure did and you better be careful she is planning on trying to run away," Jason replies to Marc with a smile. "Oh she is," Marc raises his eyebrows. Jason turns to head downstairs and then turns back to say, "No offense boss but she was kind of begging me for help and even offered herself to me in exchange for freedom. Just wanted to let you know and all since you are the boss," Jason adds and then disappears down the steps. "Oh that little bitch is going to pay and learn right quick her place. I don't know what kind of game she is trying to play, but it is not going to work," Marc says as he storms the rest of the way up the steps and toward Ally's room.

Alexandra lay on her bed crying and thanking god that she had one friend her. She believed that Jay would help her, god how could she have ever been so mad at him. That kiss was enough to prove to her how Jay felt about her, even with out words that one kiss spoke volumes. Ally curled up on her side and hugged herself thinking of Jay.

Ally jumped when she heard the door slam open and then slam shut. She got up off the bed and turned around. She came face to face with Marc, he was so angry she could see his body vibrating from it. "You have been a very bad little girl Alexandra," Marc hissed out as he backhanded her across the bed. Ally's face exploded in pain as Marc's hand connected with her face. She tumbled across the bed and to the floor on the other side. Marc stalks around the bed and pulls Ally up from the floor by her hair, "Think you can talk to me like that and get away with it." He grabs her around the throat and slings her across the room into the wall. Ally slumps to the floor winded from the contact with the wall. Marc crosses to her in two strides, "Think you can just run out on me." Marc lands a devastating blow to her jaw. Ally can taste the blood pooling in her mouth from the blow.

"Marc…please….Marc," Ally stammers out. Marc grabs her and lifts her up again by her hair, "Please, Marc,Please,Marc," he mocks her. Marc drags her to the bed and forces her down on the floor and he sits down. He releases himself and forces Ally to put it in her mouth. "Don't close your mouth, you had no problem opening it before," Marc says as he rams his member into her mouth and down her throat gagging her. Ally closes her mouth and Marc slaps her across the face, "Don't close your mouth, bitch." Ally tries to keep her mouth open but once again out of reflex from gagging she closes her mouth. Marc once again slaps her across the face, "I told you don't close your fucking mouth bitch."

Marc pulls her up off the floor from where she is by her hair and forcing her to stand and pushes her against the bedpost. He makes quick work of pulling his belt off with one hand and uses it to lash her hands to the bedpost above her head. Ally twists and turns trying to free herself but to no avail. She twists so that her back is facing Marc so that he can not see the tears in her eyes. She can hear Marc move about the room looking for something. Soon enough she feels him step up behind her.

"This is something that you pushed me to Alexandra," Marc whispers against her ear and then gently kisses her on her neck. Ally shutters at his touch, frantic wondering what he was going to do next. Marc runs his hand down her side and back up to the back of her neck where he uses his finger to trace small circles there. "Little one you know that I don't like to hurt you. I would love to just give you pleasure, but when you miss behave you leave no choice."

Before Ally had time to react Marc grabs her shirt and rips it down the back. Ally gasps out as the cool air brushes over her delicate skin. Marc takes a step back and lashes at Ally with a whip leaving long whelps across her back. Ally cries out from the first couple but soon her back becomes numb and she bites her lip as Marc continues to whip her. Soon it is all Ally can do to stand if not for the belt holding her hands to the post she would have surely collapsed. Marc drops the whip and crosses the floor to Ally.

Marc wraps an arm around Ally and releases her. He lifts her and gently lays her on the bed. He takes off the rest of her clothes and begins to gently kiss her softly. Marc stands and quickly relieves himself of his own clothing and then settles himself between Ally's legs. Ally shutters and feels her body come alive and respond to him.

"That's it little one, you want me. You know that I did those awful things to teach you a lesson," Marc says as he positions himself above her moist entrance. "Yes," Ally moans, wanting nothing more than for Marc to bury himself in her. "Tell me little one, tell me you want me. God it hurt me just as much to have to do those things, I would rather have been on the receiving end. Tell me little one, please," Marc groans. Ally feels his words cut to the depth of her very soul and want's nothing more than to feel him in her so that she can feel complete. "Yes Marc, please, I want you," Ally groans out hoarsely.

Marc buries himself to the hilt in her warm center. Slowly he starts a rhythmic motion that pushes him and Ally to the peak. Ally explodes first and then shortly after Marc follows feeling the room with the sound of his release. He lays for only a second before rolling over and pulling Ally to him. He raises up on his elbow and looks down at her. Gently he places soft sweet kisses all over he face. "Ally tell me you'll never run from me. This is where you belong and you know it. I can't see myself with out you," Marc says as he looks into her eyes. "I promise Marc. I will never leave," Ally says breathlessly as she begins to quiver. "Please understand that if you misbehave I have to correct you little one, I would never hurt you on purpose or for self gain. Alexandra I love you, you know that right," Marc says to her. "Yes I know and I love you as well. I'm sorry I should have never acted that way," Ally responds to Marc.

Marc raises up from the bed and then gets dressed. He walks to the door and then turns around to say, "I will send some one up to help you after you get some sleep, good night Alexandra." Marc leaves the room and locks the door before heading down the hall.

Ally lies in bed wondering what just happened, it was all to confusing. Did she really deserve that? Was it really her fault? Ally curled up in a ball and cried over the confusion that was now filling her brain. What would Gabby do? How would she deal? God if only Gabby was here she would know what to do. Marc scared her, but yet part of her felt that with out him she could not live, and the other part screamed that with him she would end up dead.


	11. Chapter 10

Adam turns onto a long drive that is lined on either side with huge towering trees. He breathes a sigh of relief that they had made it. After all he didn't know how much longer he would have been able to go on with the wound in his side. He glances over at Gabby's sleeping form thankful that he was able to get her out of there and to some place safe.

Adam pulls up to the front of a huge plantation house, he knew that if anyone could help him it was this man. "Gabby wake up sweetie, we're here," Adam says as he gently brushes the side of her face with his fingertips. Gabby jumps and backs herself up against the door at first before realizing that it was Adam. She sees that the car is stopped in front of a house. "Adam I can't go in there looking like this. Please it is to embarrassing, please Adam," Gabby says looking around wildly and down at herself. She was still covered in blood and her shirt was in two pieces.

"Gabby trust me. This person will understand he's been there before he will know what has happened to you with out me even saying anything and he will understand, Ok. Just calm down, I'm going to go knock on the door and get some help," Adam says as he opens the car door and steps out. Gabby takes a deep breath and shakes her head, god please wake me up.

Adam approaches the door and knocks soundly on it, the door is quickly answered by a tall woman with long dark hair. "Chyna I need to see him, it's an emergency," Adam says as he sways. Chyna looks at the man in front of her and sees the blood coming from his side. "Jesus Adam what happened to you, I hate to say it my friend but you look a little pale," Chyna says. "Stop fucking around Chyna, NOW! And there's a girl in the car who needs help as well," Adam says gesturing wildly toward the car. "What has happened Adam," Chyna asks the amusement leaving her face. "The Ministry," is all Adam was able to say before the woman spurred into action.

"PAUL, get your ass down here now," Chyna yells making a bee line for the car. She opens to the door to find a girl sitting there, looking like she had been placed in a blood bath. Gabby jumped when she felt the car door open but relaxed some when she seen the other women peering in at her. "Its ok sweetie my name's Chyna and I'm here to help you, what's your name," Chyna spoke in a soothing voice. "It's Gabby," she replied quietly.

Chyna looked up to see Paul come out of the house, "Stay there don't come any closer, you go help Adam he's been hurt bad. Get him inside and then find the boss, tell him, tell him the ministry has sent a calling card," Chyna said before leaning in the car to help the other woman out. Paul made quick work of lifting Adam and getting him in the house.

"Where are we?" Gabby asked looking around. "This is the DX headquarter, consider us your friendly neighborhood Special Forces unit," Chyna said leading Gabby into the house. Chyna helped Gabby to a room and showed her to the bathroom so that she could clean up. "Can you stay for just a few minutes please," Gabby asked afraid to be alone. "Sure," Chyna said and then turned and went and set in a chair by the window. She had to stay with her after all she had been through the same thing once herself so she knew what she was going through. The moment she looked at her she knew that this was the work of Jason. The thought made her skin crawl, only now it wasn't because of fear it was because of hate. She knew that Gabby would make it through especially now that she was here. The guys around here had a way of making you feel safe.

Adam lay on a bed while the resident doctor for DX sewed him up. All he could think about is Gabby hanging on the wall. At least Jason is dead, that's one worry he no longer had. His thought circled around back to Gabby and how much he would rather be with her.

"Alright you're all done, but be careful so as to not bust open them stitches young man," the doctor said as he got up and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Adam began to get up so that he could go see about Gabby, "Hold it right there buddy," Paul said as he got up out of the chair and came across the room to where Adam was at on the bed. "But I need to go see about Gabby, she needs me Paul," Adam said trying to rise again but only to have Paul push him back down.

"Come on Adam stay in the damn bed. Anyway the boss said that he would be in here in a minute to speak with you. And don't worry she's not alone Chyna is with her," Paul said looking down at the man on the bed. Adam sighed deeply and gave up trying to get up, well at least she isn't alone.

Gabby stood under the hot water letting it run across her skin cleansing her. No matter how many times she washed she just couldn't get the feeling of his touch off her body. Gabby began to cry, she cried for herself, and she cried for her friend who she now knew with out a doubt was in terrible danger. Gabby began to sing to herself. The haunted melody filtered through the bathroom and to the room beyond.

Chyna turned her head and looked at the bathroom door. The song coming from it was soul wrenching a tear slid down her cheek. "Don't give up Gabby, like me you will over come this, and they will pay and when you sleep at night they will only be a fantasy," Chyna said as she let the tears flow freely from her eyes for the girl in the bathroom.

_As I lie awake,_

_All the memories of my life,_

_Seem to come and fade,_

_Wakes me in the dead of night,_

_Am I slipping away,_

_Is my memory leaving me,_

_When it's cold and dark ghost of winter comes to me_

Gabby lets the water mix with her tears as she cries. So many things different so wonders if she will ever remember tomorrow. Go can I just wake up, she thinks.

_Look at me I'm eternal,_

_It's a shame but we must find,_

_It's just a dream,_

_It's just a dream,_

_Dreams that seem so real,_

_That it tells me that it's ok,_

_Want you try to sleep,_

_You'll wake up to a brand new day,_

_Tears awake the dead,_

_Tells them it's not all in vein,_

_Since the dawn of man,_

_I think I'll let it stop the rage,_

_It's far from what you know,_

_But now I have to go,_

_It's just a dream,_

_It's just a dream,_

_In the world,_

_Darkness follows me,_

_Hiding out,_

_In places I can't see,_

_I'll tell you one thing,_

_I'll never change my ways,_

_Fly high,_

_I can't distinguish_

_Reality from dream,_

_Ghost of winter,_

_Won't you hear my silent scream,_

_Does the winter,_

_Hear my silent scream,_

_Oh ghost of winter,_

_Return to me to my dreams,_

Its almost like Gabby can feel her heart come apart at the seams. She is filled with so much pain and misery. How can she escape? What's the answer? Gabby realizes that the answer is to kill Marc and bring Ally back to her where she belonged. It they could have only went home.

_You showed me one thing,_

_That I've never ever seen,_

_So take me back there,_

_I've got to have my dreams,_

_Oh ghost of winter,_

_Hear my silent screams,_

_Fly high,_

_Ghost of winter,_

_Take me back to my dreams,_

_Come to me,_

_Come to me,_

_Hear my screams_

Gabby turns off the water and gets out of the shower and dries herself off and puts on the clothes that Chyna had handed her to ware. She goes out to find Chyna still sitting in the chair. "You stayed thank you," Gabby says looking at the other woman. "No problem, is there anything else that you need," Chyna asks.

"Can I go see Adam," Gabby asks. "I don't see why not. Come on I'll take you," Chyna says.

Gabby and Chyna walk down the hall to where Adam is and enter the room. Gabby had told herself all the way down the hall that she would not cry, but one look at Adam and the tears fell. He saved her life, he had been there in the darkness.

Adam looked up as Gabby walked into the room and seen that she was starting to cry. He held out his arms and slid over in the bed. Gabby was there in two seconds curled up next to him, she only felt safe in his arms and knew that come what may he would always be there for her.

Chyna and Paul left the room quietly. Once in the hall, "let's give them some time together, they've been through a lot," Chyna said looking over at Paul. "Yeah and the real hard part hasn't even started yet," Paul said with one last look at the door. He felt bad for Adam and the girl, what surprised him most was that Adam had actually killed Jason to save this girl. Well good at least that's one less for me to kill. One day every last one of them would be gone.

Some one entering the room awaked Adam and Gabby, Adam turned in the bed quickly causing pain to shoot through his side. "Calm down it's only me, so how are you feeling this morning Adam," The man asked. "Ok Shawn, and yourself," Adam replied. Adam felt Gabby stiffen in his arms, "Gabby it's ok its only Shawn the man that is going to help with Ally," Adam said. Gabby turned so that she could look at the man. "Nice meet you Gabby, and don't you worry I'll get your friend back," Shawn stated. "I came up here so that you two could fill me in on how all this happened and what you know of your friend Ally," Shawn said.

They talked for the better part of the day and Gabby started to feel relaxed around the DX people they were like a family a close knit family. They assured her that they would get her friend back but that it would require her help as well, they just needed to make sure that she was up to it. Gabby knew one thing that if Marc was going down she was going to be there come hell or high water she was going to be there.


	12. Chapter 11

Jason entered the room and looked at the girl lying on the bed sleeping. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her. Gently he touched her face, Marc had done a bang up job on her. Most of her face was swollen and inflamed, she had dried blood bellow her nose and down her neck. In her sleep she rolled over revealing her back. Jason stared at the angry red whelps that crisscrossed her back. She must have screamed perfectly, damn Marc gets all the fun.

Jason gently touched her shoulder and said, "Ally come on Angel wake up." Ally stirred in her sleep and rolled over on her back and winced in pain from the marks touching the sheets. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jason. "Good morning Jay," Ally said and tried to smile but it hurt too much. "What are you doing here, what if Marc comes in," she said nervously. "Its ok he asked me to come up here and clean you up a little bit before time to go." "Go, what?" Ally asked. "Marc is moving us back to the Ranch in Texas. We leave in about two hours, so I suggest we get this over with," Jason says as he leans over and gently kisses her on the lips.

Ally let Jason help clean her up, and then he stepped out while she put her clothes on. Every bone in her body was screaming its rejection of having to get up and move. Ally moved back over to the bed to wait time to go.

Marc worked in his office getting everything set up for Texas. Marc looks up when Jason walks into his office. Jason goes over and takes a seat across the desk from Marc. "Is she ready," Marc asks. "Yes, all prettied up and ready to go," Jason replied.

Ally lies on the bed thinking about what Marc had said the night before, about loving her. Could it be true? She thought. And what about Jay and the things that he had said? She did love Marc and yet she loved Jason just as much. Jason had never miss treated her or hit her. Only Marc did that, Marc's kisses were painful and Jason's were soft and gentle.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT," sounded through out the whole house. Ally got up off the bed and went to the window. Outside people were running around crazy and Ally was able to make out some that were new, she became nervous hating that she could not get out of the fucking room.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALER," Marc heard come across the P.A system. Marc jumped into action, "Jason go assess the situation and get back here pronto," Marc ordered. Once Jason was gone Marc turned to the security screens and recognized at once, DX they had made the party.

Jason ran back to Marc's office he burst through the door, "Boss you have to get out of here, there inside the house, you must go," Jason said looking pointedly at his boss. "I must get Ally first," Marc started for the door but was stopped by Jason, "Let me go." "No boss go, its too dangerous. You go on ahead I'll get to Ally and bring her to you, go before they get you," Jason screams at his boss and then turns and leaves the office. Marc takes a second look at the door and turns to the panel behind his desk. He steps through it and is gone in a flash.

Jason races up the hall to Ally's room, but stops abruptly when he sees the DX leader kicking the door. No way was he going up against him again, the last time left him with one nasty scare. Jason rubbed across his stomach absent-mindedly. Turning he heads back to Marc's office to get away. He knew that he would have to stay at least a day behind Marc.

Ally heard someone kicking at her door and looked around for a weapon or some place to hide. The door crashed open and a man stormed into her room. "Ally I'm here to help you escape, come on we have to go now," the man said crossing the room to Ally. "No, get away from me, where's Marc, where's Jay," Ally said backing away from the man. "Jesus Christ," was all the man said before he threw a screaming and kicking Ally over his shoulder and ran from the room.

Once in the hallway the guy headed down the front steps. Several ministry members advanced toward him, he raised his guy and began to fire dropping them where they stood like flies. He exited the house and ran across the front lawn just in time for the house to explode knocking him and Ally to the ground. Ally kicked out as the man went to grab her again.

Out of nowhere came all too familiar voice to Ally, "If you ever cared for me and our friendship you'll get off that blonde ass of yours and run damnit." Ally knew exactly who it was, "Gabby," she said quickly before jumping up and running.

Gabby turned around to make sure that Ally had followed and was pleased to see her right on her heels. Shawn was following behind Ally. The three of them made it to a van that was waiting for them, they jumped in and moved forward along the drive. Gabby looked out the window scanning the area for Adam, "Stop!" she yelled when she spotted Adam bursting through the trees, he had two ministry members hot on his ass. Chyna jammed on the breaks, sliding to a stop. Shawn swung open the doors and opened fire on the guys following Adam. Adam jumped into the van and Shawn slammed the doors shut. Chyna shoved the car in gear and sped off throwing gravel in her wake.

Gabby couldn't resist the urge any longer she grabbed Ally and hugged her tightly. Pulling back she looked at Ally in the face and about screamed her friend had been terribly beaten.

Ally looked at Gabby and burst into tears, so many times she wished she could see Gabby. And now she was no longer an out of reach dream or a wish made on star, but flesh and blood Gabby. Ally wrapped her arms around her friend and cried.

The crew in the van made the house by nightfall. They crawled out of the van, Adam approached Gabby, "Is she ok," he said looking at Ally. "Yeah just very shaken up is all," Gabby says with her arm around her friend. "Adam, is that really you," Ally says looking at him.

Ally begins to shutter as fear ran up her spine. She starts to pull away from Gabby. "You have to take me back, please, he can't be mad at me again," Ally begins to cry trying to push Gabby away. Her cries become screams, in her head she can already feel the punishment and she can her Marc's hateful words. "Now I have to go, Adam please take me back you work for Marc you can tell him you were protecting me, god please some one any one help me," Ally began to scream hysterically.

Gabby is shocked by the way Ally is acting, she begins to cry. She knows that this is all because of that fucker Marc. She could see the fear in her friend's eyes and she just wanted to die. God how could I have let this happen?

"I'M SORRY MARC, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVEEEEEEE!" Ally wells as she crumbles to her knees and begins to pull her hair. Gabby goes to take a step forward but is stopped when Shawn steps forward and picks her up kicking and screaming and carries her into the house. Gabby begins to cry and turns to Adam. It was almost like she could feel the terror that was wrapping its way around her friend. Her piercing screams revealing the agony of her soul. It was all too much.

"Gabby she will be all right, this is normal for the ones that get away. Trust me I was that way once. To them its like they can feel his reach mentally and its terrifying, but she will be ok," Chyna says rubbing her back as Adam holds her.

Through out the night every one could her Ally's screams and agony. Eventually around three am in the morning the house became quiet. Gabby quietly made her way toward Ally's room, she enters to find Chyna sitting on a couch across from the bed. The picture on the bed is what caught Gabby as being odd. Shawn was curled around a quietly sleeping Ally. "Shhh," Chyna said looking at the other woman. She motions for the woman to follow her to the bathroom.

"Why is he in bed with her," Gabby asks Chyna as soon as the door closes. "Gabby it's ok, he is doing exactly what he needs too. It's to keep her from hurting herself, you saw what she was doing in the yard. Don't worry he wont' hurt her. He did the same for me," Chyna said looking at the other woman. "I'm just glad she finally quit screaming," Gabby said letting out a shuddering breath. Chyna walked over and put her arms around the other woman holding her. Gabby sobbed once again not for herself but her friend. After a while the two women went back out and sat on the couch. Gabby got up and checked on Ally several times through the early morning time. Occasionally she would brush some hair out of her face and gaze openly at the many bruises on Ally's face. Gabby also noticed that not once did Shawn move he stayed in the same spot, with his arms around Ally almost like he was cradling a fragile child.

Eventually Adam made his way to the room as well. He noticed Gabby and Chyna asleep on the couch and then walked over to the bed where Shawn was lying holding Ally. God why couldn't he have stopped this? He thought to himself as he looked at Ally.


	13. Chapter 12

Ally awoke to the feel of a man's arms around her. She turns over a little and looks up expecting to see Marc, Ally tries to jerk herself free when she realizes that it's not Marc at all but some one else. All at once the events of yesterday come back to her. She begins to shake and cry.

Shawn awoke when he first felt her move, "Shhh, calm down it's alright," Shawn says trying to sooth her. Ally looks at him terrified. "I have to leave," she whispers. "No you don't, you're going to stay right here," Shawn says again. "Who are you? And where's Marc," Ally asks. "I'm Shawn and as for Marc let just say not here," Shawn says looking down at the girl in his arms.

"NNNooooo! You don't understand he will punish me," Ally says as she begins to sob loudly and thrash around in the bed trying to break the hold that Shawn has on her. Holding on to her even tighter Shawn says, " Ally there is no Marc and there will be no punishment. Now you have to calm down."

"Calm down? Um, I am lying in bed with a strange man! Wait the same man that has kidnapped me and is holding me against my will, just how the hell do you expect me to calm down. I want Marc and I want him NOW!" Ally spat out at Shawn.

Gabby awoke to the sound of Ally yelling and jumped up from the couch to check on her. "Ally honey, we were so worried about you. You don't know how much I have missed you, oh and as for Marc, he is no longer an issue for us to deal with. I plan on taking you home as soon as you are well enough to make the trip," Gabby said talking in a soothing voice to Ally.

"Marc is no longer an issue, no longer an issue. That's not true you're lying. You don't want me happy so you're lying. I WANT MARC!" Ally screamed thrashing hard against Shawn. Shawn tightened his hold on Ally trying to stop her from moving. "You can't tell me that you were happy with him beating on you everyday," Gabby said trying to hold her composure but finding it getting hard to do. "Beat me, he only punished me. He was teaching me a lesson, because he LOVED ME, you bitch," Ally spat out at Gabby. "Was he your lover or your father," Gabby replied feeling the anger begin to well up inside her. "HE WAS MY FRIEND," Ally screamed as she fought against Shawn finally able to break the hold he had on her. She sprang from the bed ready for battle.

"Your friend Ally no I'm your friend, do I beat you," Gabby says as she comes face to face with a very angry Ally. Ally began to laugh, it came out sounding slightly sadistic, "My friend, Oh, she's my friend. Gabby I seem to remember you hitting me, but wait that was out of anger. Well now look who's calling the kettle black." "I hit you once. But that animal who you say "loves" you, hit you like every day. But don't worry he won't hit you anymore," Gabby said looking at Ally. "Whatever Gabby I'm finished, Marc will come for me and I hope to god that he kills you for doing this to me," Ally said turning away from Gabby.

Shawn stepped out of the room after watching what was happening. He knew what he had to do to get Ally to calm down and at the same time shock Gabby. However this was for Ally's own good, she had to see the truth in her friends words and what he was about to do he knew was the only thing at this point and time that she would understand.

Gabby looked at her friends back and spat out, "Oh so now you want me dead. Doesn't matter we took care of Marc. I don't think he's going to be coming for anybody any time soon." "What ever Gabby I know that you are just saying that, you don't know Marc like I do. Oh he will come," Ally said as she turned back to look at Gabby. "So what Ally even in your delusional world of fantasy you think dead men can walk," Gabby says with a smirk. "Fuck you Gabby, I'm tired of your games. You can talk in riddles all day, but it doesn't change the fact he will come for me. I hate you," Ally said becoming even angrier. "Ally we blew up his fucking house and we didn't see him come out of it," Gabby spat at Ally.

Ally stood there silent just staring at Gabby before saying in a very quiet voice, "No that's not true, he can't be…be dead." Gabby looked at her friend and watched as her eyes grew empty and she began to shake. "Ally I know in some weird way you loved him, but we did it for your own good and now we're going home," Gabby said as she crossed to her friend to comfort her. Ally watched her friend approach and raised her hand smacking Gabby across the face and saying, "You are such a bitch, I wish you were dead, I hate you." Gabby grabbed her face not believing that her friend Ally had struck her, maybe yell, hell even scream, but never hit that just wasn't Ally. God what did that fucker do to her, she was so full of rage Gabby thought to herself. "Any other time I would be whooping your ass about now, but I know that you are not yourself so I'm going to let that one slide," Gabby said to Ally. "You, you are nothing to me and never will be, Marc showed me, he taught me. Unlike you," Ally said launching her self at Gabby again.

SNAP…The loud sound filled the room and stopped Ally in her tracks. Gabby turned toward the direction of the sound and saw Shawn standing there with a whip in his hand by the door. Gabby began to growl low in her throat, "What the fuck do you think you're going to do with that, you asshole." "Adam take Gabby out of the room," Shawn said looking at Adam. He turned to Ally once again and snapped the whip, "Ally you are being very disobedient and I will not have it now on your knees and apologize," Shawn stated in a very loud commanding voice. Ally shrank back and did as she was told. "I'm sorry Gabby," she said in a very low voice.

Adam approached Gabby and began to escort her from the room, but Gabby jerked away and headed over to Shawn. "First of all Adam is not taking me anywhere. And as for you fucker you have some explaining to do, before I take that whip and shove it up your ass," Gabby spat at him. "Look at her Gabby tell me what you see now, opposed to how she was before," Shawn said hoping that Gabby would be able to see and understand his actions. "I thought you were here to help, we're fucking leaving now," Gabby as she turned to go back over to her friend but stopped in her tracks when she took in what she saw. Ally knelt on the floor very quiet, patiently waiting, no longer was she screaming, no longer was she being hateful. She was quiet, Gabby thought to herself. "You mean this is the only way to get through to her by threatening to use bodily harm. I don't understand," Gabby said turning back to face Shawn.

"It's like this Gabby. We have to start with what she knows and gradually bring her back to understanding that this is not what she has to have to survive or to help cope with life," Shawn said gesturing toward Ally. "How long is it going to take," Gabby asked looking at her friend. "It depends on how much of a hold he has, but since she wasn't with him that long it shouldn't take much," Shawn replied following Gab's gaze to the girl on the floor.

Gabby turned from her friend and looked at Adam. "I can't handle this, You have to take me somewhere anywhere but here Adam," Gabby said as she felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Adam wrapped his arm around her and led her to the door and out the room with Chyna following. Once in the hall Chyna tapped Gabby on the arm, "Hey, she will be ok. I went through it and I was with Marc and Jason for longer than her and he helped me get through it, just trust him Gabby," Chyna said before turning and walking away.

Shawn crossed the room to where Ally knelt on the floor. "Get up," he said in a commanding tone. Ally stood but kept her head down. Shawn hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face till they were eye to eye. Her eyes were so empty and vacant. Shawn let his gaze travel over her face taking in every aspect of it. God she was so young and innocent, so unlike the others. Shawn felt drawn to her in so many different ways. It was more than just the want of helping her, it was, if only he could pin point it but right now he couldn't.

"Ally do you like the way that made you feel when I snapped the whip," Shawn asked. "I was being bad you were just teaching me how to behave," Ally said as she bit her lip. "But how did it make you feel," Shawn asked again "How am I suppose to feel," Ally asked in return. "No, Ally, unlike Marc I will not tell you how to feel, you have to tell me how something makes you feel. Now once again Ally, how did that make you feel," Shawn asked once more. "I don't really like it, but please don't be mad, I'm sorry," Ally said taking a step back from Shawn. He watched her for a second before saying, "Ally why did you feel it necessary to apologize after speaking your feelings." He knew that this was pushing it for her but he wanted her to admit the fear that she had, so that she could begin to see the wrong in it. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me," Ally said. Shawn looked at her feeling his heart go out to her, he knew this was going to be the hardest thing that she ever had to accept. "Ally just because you say how you feel does not mean I'm going to get mad at you. Everyone deserves to feel what they feel with out any repercussions in return," Shawn said. He waited for her to reply, but knew that she would not so he went on. "Life and love are not built on hurt, pain, or violence. It's made up of kindness, friendship, trust, and love. Now tell me what did you think I would do to you for speaking your feelings." "Hit me," with those two words Ally began to cry. "Am I fucked up, am I a freak, what is wrong with me," she cried. Shawn came up to her and put his arms around her holding her speaking in soothing tones. "No Ally you're not a freak or fucked up, you're just lost and I will help you find your way back I promise." Ally cried hard, she was so confused, she felt lost and right now the only thing holding her together was Shawn. So she clung to him. Shawn sank to the floor holding Ally as she cried. Feeling like his own heart was going to break, he hoped that for her sake Marc was dead, because he knew that no matter what he would keep him from ever hurting her again even if it meant dying to stop him.


	14. Chapter 13

Jason sat in the downstairs living room of the ranch house listening to Marc for the thousandth time this week stomping around and throwing stuff. Jason just grinned, Marc didn't like it when one of his girls got away, but Jason did cause it meant he got new dolls to play with. He figured he better go up there and intervene before Marc ripped the whole house apart. He got up and climbed the stairs to his boss.

"GOD DAMN HER," Marc bellowed before smashing a lamp against the wall. He stood in the middle of his bedroom breathing heavy pissed off beyond belief. Marc turns around to meet a laughing Jason standing in the doorway. "What the fuck do you think is so funny?" Marc questioned him. "You know we can just get another girl, no big deal, nothing to get your panties in a bunch over," Jason said as he walked into the room scanning the damage. "Fuck you Jay I don't want another one, I want her. She was mine," he said to Jason. "She was mine, she was mine. Good god is the almighty Marc going soft," Jason replied with a smirk.

"You little fuck, you know better than to talk to me like that. Maybe instead of breaking all of this I should be breaking you. After all you said you would bring her to me, and you show up here empty handed," Marc said crossing the room to Jason. "But I told you boss, when the house blew it knocked us to the ground and she ran, what was I suppose to do. There was to many of them, and the little bitch ran right to them," Jason said hoping that his boss believed him. "I know, I know I've heard it before but it still doesn't change the fact that she is not here," Marc said through gritted teeth.

"You under estimate me boss I've already got a plan," Jason said as he walked around the room avoiding Marc. "And just what does this wonderful plan consist of," Marc asked raising an eyebrow. "I've got three words for you boss, Ac-o-lytes," He stated with a smirk. "And just what does that suppose to fucking mean," Marc questioned him. "If anybody could bring her back Bradshaw and Faarooq can," Jason replied.

"But they have to find her first and with her being with DX there's no telling where she is. No one has ever been able to find their base of operations," Marc stated flatly. "Boss Boss they can't stay there forever, one of them has to go out sometime. When they do they'll snatch them up, torture them and they will spill their guts. Then the Acolytes will swoop in and take her," Jason finished with a grin. "It's not going to be that easy Jason, we know that the base is in Orange County, but where is the problem," Marc said. "Got it covered I have people placed in strategic locations around Orange County. If they make a move we'll know it and then Bradshaw and Faarooq can do their job," Jason said looking at his boss. "Now see Jay that is why you have always been my favorite," Marc said finally grinning.

Jason left the room pretty happy with himself. Not only had Marc liked his idea, but he was also able to tell the boss that she ran away. That alone was worth more than any stupid plan. Marc would get her back make her pay for running away and then give her over to him. God he loved it when a plan came together, Jason thought to himself. There was only one little detail he left out telling the boss and it would be that Ally wasn't the only one that the Acolytes were bring back. He had some unfinished business with a certain female friend. Jason headed on down the hallway whistling as he went satisfied that all his plans were coming together so nicely.


	15. Chapter 14

The days had turned into weeks and then before Gabby knew two months had past since she had come here on vacation. She hadn't seen Ally since the day that Ally had smacked her, but Shawn had kept her informed on Ally's progress. He had explained that in the beginning if she had been around Ally would have feel back into her old habits every time. Gabby knew Shawn was right but it had killed her not being able to see her. Adam was a big help he was always there the second she needed him.

"Hey girl are you going to stay lost in your own world forever, I've been calling you," Chyna said as she looked at Gabby. "Oh sorry I was just thinking, what did you need," Gabby asked. "Well I've got some good news for you," Chyna replied. "Good news, what is it, I could go for some good news right about now," Gabby said. "Well tonight we are having a cook out, and you'll never guess who the guest of honor is," Chyna said smiling broadly. "Well its definitely not me cause its not my birthday, so who is it," Gabby asked. "Ally," was all that Chyna said before turning with a laugh and began to walk away. "Wait you mean I finally get to see her after all this time," Gabby said running to catch up with Chyna. "Yeah, he decided that it was time for everyone to get together. He says that she has changed a lot, now I suggest you go get ready," Chyna said before taking her leave. Gabby stood there for about two seconds before taking off to her room to get dressed.

Shawn stood watching Ally play with the dog, god she had changed so much. No longer did her eyes look empty and no longer was she afraid of him. He still slept with her holding her, because he couldn't see himself sleeping without her. She still had a tendency to lapse when he said or did certain things but it wasn't that bad, he would just wrap his arms around her and pull her back. They had become very close in the last month and Shawn was glad that he could see her smile.

"Hey Shawn whatcha looking at," Ally said as she looked up and found Shawn watching her. "Oh just the prettiest thing I think I've ever seen," Shawn said as he walked over to her. "And what would that be," Ally said standing up to look at him. "You smiling," Shawn stated before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a big hug. Ally leaned back a little so that she could look into his eyes. "What has you all smiling, I think someone has a secret," Ally says smiling at him. "Well you could say that," Shawn said as he kissed her forehead. "Oh come on tell me please," Ally said trying to give him her best puppy dog look. Shawn grinned he just loved it when she gave him that look, it was so cute. "How would a cook out sound to ya," Shawn asked. "MMM, really, that would reek of awesomeness," she replied. "Do you think that you're ready for it, cause Gabby will be there," Shawn said trying to read any changes in her face that might occur. Ally let what he said sink in before she spoke. Gabby, god how she missed her. She wondered if her friend could forgive her for the awful things she did and said. She knew that it was because of Marc and she knew that he was wrong on everything he had told her. And Jason god the thought of what he had done to Gabby killed her inside. Shawn had told her that about two weeks ago, when she had thought that she still had Jason as a friend, but god how wrong could she have been. Both of them were evil and she knew that now. Thanks to Shawn she understood everything now.

"Do you think Gabby is mad at me, I mean, well you know look at what I said to her and did to her," Ally said "Ally I don't think Gabby was mad at you to begin with. She was mad at the situation, but never at you. She fought hard to find you and get you back. She was always there to save you no matter what the cost was to her. She always loved you. I don't think you could have done anything during that time to make her hate you or stay mad at you," Shawn replied. "Ok I can do this," Ally said squaring her shoulders. Even though inside all she wanted to do was stay right here with Shawn. Shawn tightened his hold on her and kissed her again on top of the head before leading her out to where they were having the cook out.

Gabby sat in a chair facing the walkway waiting as patiently as she could for her friend to appear. "Gabby quite fidgeting, she'll be here," Adam said as he sat down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth gently. "Well I know but it seems like forever since I've seen her," Gabby said nervously glancing once again at the walkway. "It'll be ok," Adam said looking at Gabby.

Ally walked down the walkway and her eyes found her friend sitting in a chair next to Adam. The sight of her made her start to cry, not from anger or hurt, but from pure joy. She couldn't move from the spot she stood in she could only watch her friend. "Gabby," the one word escaped her lips in a whisper.

Gabby looked up after feeling like someone was watching her and found her self looking right at Ally. She slowly stood up and drank in the look of her friend. No longer could she see the haunted look in her eyes, and no longer was there emptiness. "Ally," was all that Gabby could say before the tears started rolling.

Adam and Shawn stayed where they were at, waiting to see what would happen. For the longest time the girls just stood watching each other. Then out of the blue both took off running and came together in an embrace. Both crying, but neither letting go of the other. Shawn caught Adam's eyes and smiled.

"Ally, I've missed you so much," Gabby cried holding Ally. "God I feel like I've been waiting forever for this, I've missed you too," Ally said crying. "I'm so glad to have you back, you look great," Gabby said looking at her friend. "I know," Ally said with a giggle looking at Gabby. "Well the vanity is the one thing I didn't miss," Gabby said with a chuckle. "Oh now don't start being a crabby Gabby," Ally said with a smile before hugging Gabby tightly. "Now that is the Ally I knew, just don't think you can call me that again," Gabby said laughing.

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff, I'm hungry so lets eat," Chyna said. Shawn walked over and took Ally's hand in his and led her to the table.

"So are you happy," Adam asked walking up behind Gabby taking her hand. "Couldn't be happier, look at her it's like nothing ever happened," Gabby said as she walked over to the table to sit down and eat. The dinner passed with everyone laughing and joking happily. After dinner everyone retired and headed to bed. Gabby kissed Ally goodnight and made plans for them all to go out. Ally hugged her back and was thankful that they were back together. She watched her friend and Adam disappear into the house before turning back to Shawn.

"Thank you," Ally said as she walked up to Shawn. "For what," Shawn asked. "For helping me, and for bringing me and Gabby back together," Ally said. "You're welcome, now how about we take a walk down next to the lake," Shawn said before taking her hand and leading her off toward the lake. Ally followed him smiling, happy that she was no longer confused over Marc and that she had her friend back. She was thankful for Shawn, and was pretty sure that she had some serious feelings going on for him but she was too afraid to act on them. Yeah her life was starting to look up for her.


	16. Chapter 15

Gabby sat in her room thinking about the night's events and how happy it made her that Ally was back to her old self. Hearing her say crabby Gabby was like music to her ears even though she really hated that.

Adam walked over and leaned down and kissed Gabby on the neck. "Penny for your thoughts," he asked. "I'm just thinking about how happy I am to have Ally back," She replied. "Yeah it was nice to see her smiling again, hey and it was nice to see you smiling too," Adam said. "Aww that's so sweet," Gabby said looking up at Adam. "Hey I try to be," Adam says as he sits down on the bed next to Gabby. "I don't think you have to try very hard, cause you are sweet naturally," Gabby says turning to look at Adam.

Adam leans toward Gabby and kisses her gently on the mouth, slowly adding pressure. Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I want to make love to you Gabby," Adam said with a shaky breath. "Well what's stopping you," Gabby replies to Adam pushing him back on the bed.

She kissed him on the mouth passionately and then trailed a path down his neck to his collarbone. She began undoing the buttons on his shirt kisses the skin that each button opened up to. She raised up and pushed his shirt back, he raised off the bed enough to shake it off the rest of the way. After his shirt was off she proceeded to move along his chest kissing and manipulating his nipples, by flicking her tongue over them. "MMM, that feels good baby," Adam said.

Gabby moved down to his stomach stopping at his belly button. She began to trace circles around his navel with her tongue, driving Adam crazy. She slowly moved her hand up to the top of his pants and began to undo his belt and his pants.

She reached inside his pants and wrapped her hand around his engorged member. Adam jerked and moaned from the feeling of her hand there. She pulled his member loose from his pants and gently stroked it as she kissed her way down to his soft blonde curls.

Gabby gently licked the tip of his member with her tongue while she slid her hand up and down. Slowly she began to take him in her mouth and began to move his member in and out. She grabbed his testicles with her hand and fondled them as she slid her mouth up and down his rod.

Adam wrapped his hands in her hair, and pulled lightly saying, "That's it baby, mmm, you're making me so hot." He felt himself tightening up and knew he was going to cum. He began to pump into her mouth searching for his release. "YES GABRIELLA," Adam yelled as he came in her mouth. Gabby let the warm liquid slide down her throat.

"Now its your turn," Adam said in very soft seductive voice. Gabby raised up and started taking her closes off slowly watching Adam as he let his eyes move across her body drinking in what he saw before him. He reached down and started to stroke his member as he watched Gabby sway her hips taking off her clothes.

Gabby could feel her center getting wet from watching Adam. She slowly approached Adam and was grabbed by him and thrown down on the bed. "You know it's not nice to tease a hungry man woman," Adam said as he positioned himself atop her. Gabby squealed with excitement from what Adam had said. "Yeah but it makes it that much better if you really want it," Gabby said through raspy breaths.

Adam kissed her bruisingly on the mouth causing Gabby to moan. He kissed a path to her supple breasts, kissing and manipulating her nipple with his mouth and hand. Gabby moan and arched her body up to his mouth wanting and craving more. Adam chuckled as he felt her move under him, knowing that he was driving her crazy.

He slowly brought his hand up to her moist center and slides his finger between her folds finding her hidden button. Slowly he began apply light pressure to it making Gabby moan louder.

Adam kissed his way down her stomach to her throbbing core. He replaced his fingers with his tongue causing Gabby to shutter at the intense feeling he was giving her. "Yes Adam," Gabby said breathlessly.

She began to move arching toward his mouth wanting release. "God Adam Please I want to cum," she said. Adam chuckled against her and raised his head. "But what happened to, the waiting makes it better, isn't that what you said," Adam said. "Oh you smartass," Gabby said feeling frustrated.

Adam raised up and looked Gabby in the eyes, "Aww, are you upset, baby," Adam couldn't help saying before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. With that one kiss Gabby forgot why she was upset with him.

Adam began to maneuver himself between her legs and slid his engorged staff between her folds. He poised above her opening and then slammed into her. "AADDDDAAAAAAMMMM," Gabby screamed relishing in the feeling of having Adam buried deep in her center.

He began to move inside her and Gabby matched his rhythm, thrust for thrust. Adam ran his hand down her leg grabbing it and putting it up over his shoulder so that he could get deeper. He rammed into her feeling her convulse beneath him from the pleasure he was giving her.

Adam let her leg slide from his shoulder and pulled away enough to turn her over. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen pulling her up on her knees. Once on her knees he slammed into her from behind driving himself as deep as he could into her hot core. "God baby you feel so good, fuck," Adam said as he rammed in and out of her over and over again.

Gabby moaned and arched wanting more and more of him. "God, Adam, Fuck me," she yelled. Her moans filled the room and Adam's senses making him move harder and faster.

"You want to cum for me don't you baby," Adam said in a harsh whisper. "Yes Adam Yes," Gabrielle yelled feeling herself coming closer to the peak. Adam rammed harder grabbing her hair with one hand and her hip with the other. "That's it Gabby cum for me damnit," Adam groaned out. "Oh god yes," Gabby panted. Adam could feel himself tightening, "Now Gabby Now," he yelled as he pulled him and Gabby over the peak to come crashing down in waves of ecstasy. Their moans filled the room and each other's minds. Adam leaned down and kissed her passionately.

They lay together, Gabby curled up with her head on Adam's chest and Adam's arms around her, for a while before Gabby spoke.

"That was incredible," Gabby said lifting her head to look at Adam. Adam chuckled and ran his hand across her cheek, "Only because we're in love, everything's incredible when you're in love," Adam said. "Oh call you mister corny, but yeah I think you're right," Gabby said as she placed a kiss on his chest.

Adam and Gabby fell asleep in each other's arms happy and for the first time in a while with no worries.


	17. Chapter 16

Shawn and Ally walked along the lake talking about the cook out. The stopped at an over turned tree and Shawn set down. "So did you enjoy yourself," Shawn asked Ally as she picked up some rocks and began to throw them into the lake. "Yeah it was fun, especially to have Gabby back," Ally replied. Shawn watched her in the moonlight and thought about how beautiful she looked with the moonlight dancing across her hair.

Ally turned and walked over to where Shawn was sitting. "You know I can't remember if I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it," Ally said looking down at Shawn. She watched him stand and felt a shiver run up her spine. Over the last couple of weeks she had begun to have feelings for him, being near him made her heart beat fast. This was a new feeling for her, she knew she had never felt this with Marc.

Shawn walked over to her noticing her shiver, "Are you cold," He asked. "No," Ally said. Shawn pulled her into an embrace and let his head rest on the top of hers. "You are very welcome sweetheart, I would do it all over again for you if I had to," Shawn said as he tightened the hold he had on her.

Ally stood in his embrace with her head on his chest enjoying the way that he smelled. She always knew when he was around because of the way he smelled, it was like musk and sandalwood mixed. At night after he would fall asleep she would lay and let that smell fill her senses, and after a while that's all it took to make any bad dreams go away.

Ally leaned back and stared up into Shawn's eyes. Shawn could tell that she wanted to say something, "What is it," He asked. "I was wondering is it ok, I mean, can I…uh…is it ok if I kiss you," Ally managed to reply. Shawn could not believe what she had just asked, if she had only knew how long he had wanted to kiss her. "Yes Ally," Shawn said.

Shawn lowered his head as Ally raised up and met his lips with hers. Shawn shivered, it was like a volt of lightening had hit him, he was pretty sure that Ally had the same felling because he felt her shiver against him. Slowly he applied pressure, pressing his tongue against her lips till finally she opened and allowed him access. Shawn moaned softly into her mouth. Ally jumped and pulled away. The quick movement caught Shawn off guard causing him to stumble. He looked over at Ally and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Ally are you ok," Shawn asked concerned over the way that she reacted to their kiss. "I…. I am sorry Shawn I didn't mean to do it wrong," Ally said as she stepped back and shook her head. "What, no, no sweet heart you didn't do anything wrong," Shawn said as he stepped closer to her. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Why do you think you did something wrong," Shawn asked. He could see the tears shining in her eyes. "Because of the sound you made," Ally said fighting back the tears. "Oh Ally you did nothing wrong, that was a moan. Let me explain, it felt good that's why I made that sound. If something feels good between two people that sometimes happens," Shawn explained. "Really," Ally said looking at Shawn. "Yes Ally and if you would let me I could show you so much more. I could show you how it can really feel between a man and woman," Shawn said and then scanned her face for any reaction that she might have to his words. Ally bit her lip and then without saying a word raised up and kissed Shawn. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Any words left unspoken were lost to them at that point.

Shawn kissed her and slowly ran his hands up and down her back. Ally moaned against his mouth and then ran her hands through his hair. Shawn lowered them both to the ground and half covered her body with his. He ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek. Ally felt Shawn lower his hand to her breast and then she stiffened, waiting for the pain to hit, but it never came, he only gently rubbed his thumb over her nipple and she soon relaxed under his soft touch.

Shawn felt her relax and then proceeded to undo her shirt baring her breast. The shock of the cool air against her heated skin made Ally shiver. Shawn broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her breast and gently suckled her nipple and rubbed her other breast with his hand.

Ally began to run her hands along his back pulling at his shirt, wanting to touch his skin. Shawn pulled away long enough to remove his shirt and help Ally remove hers. He then laid her down and went back to manipulating her breast with his mouth and hand.

Shawn had one leg between hers and could feel her start to move her hips against his legs looking for relief. He moved his hand down between them and undid her shorts allowing his hand access to what's inside. He slid his hand slowly down the front of her shorts making sure to take his time so as not to scare her. He moved his fingers along her folds until he found her button.

Ally gasped and arched against his hand, is touch was setting her on fire. Ally felt so different with Shawn and wondered why. She quivered against Shawn's hand felling her insides tighten. At that point she stiffened again. "It's ok Ally, just relax, let me love you," Shawn said before he knew what he was saying. Ally opened her eyes and gazed at him, "Love me," she asked. Shawn looked down at her and finally said what he had been wanting to say for weeks now, "yes Ally, love you, because I do, I love you sweetheart." The tears slid from her eyes, so this is love, "I love you too Shawn," Ally said. Shawn raised up and helped her take off her shorts before taking off his pants.

Shawn settled between Ally's legs and positioned himself above her opening. "Ally I want you so bad, now and every day for the rest of my life," Shawn said looking down into her eyes. Ally looked at him, searching for that flicker of anger that was always there beneath the surface with Marc when ever he said something like that but there was no anger, just, the only thing that Ally could see was love, pure and simple love. "Yes Shawn take me, take me now," She said giving into her desire and need. Shawn shoved into her and moaned from the pure pleasure he felt from being inside her. Ally arched against him loving the feel of him.

Shawn lowered his head down her ear and said, "Jesus sweetheart you feel so good." Ally moaned and moved against him. He kissed her ear and trailed kisses down her neck.

He raised back on his knees pulling Ally with him, he moved against her urging her to follow his rhythm and soon Ally began to match him. Shawn ran his hands up her back and grabbed her shoulders getting leverage to shove into her. Ally arched, "yes Shawn, Yes," she moaned.

Shawn shifted himself and Ally so that she was riding him. Ally ran her hands over his chest as Shawn held her hips moving her up and down. "Oh god Shawn," Ally moaned. "Yes sweetheart cum for me," Shawn said as he felt her tighten around him. Shawn raised his hips to meet Ally's thrusts as she moved up and down on him bringing them both to the edge. Shawn reached down between them and began to move his fingers on her button pushing Ally over the edge.

Ally began to spasm and shake, "Shawn," She screamed. That was enough to push Shawn over and he grabbed her hips shoving her down on him and exploding inside her. Ally collapsed on top of Shawn and he wrapped his arms around her.

They lay like that for awhile and then Ally looked up at Shawn, "Did you mean it," she asked. Shawn opened his eyes and looked at her, "Did I mean what," Shawn asked in return. "That you love me," Ally replied. "Yes I meant it, now and forever however long that may be," Shawn replied. Ally looked at him in the eyes, it was true he loved her and she loved him, so this is love Ally though to herself. "How about you sweetheart, did you mean it," Shawn asked. "Yes Shawn I meant it. At first I was unsure what it was I was feeling but I see it so clearly now, I love you," Ally said as she raised up closer to Shawn and kissed him

Breaking the kiss Shawn looked at her and the lake, "How about a swim," He asked arching an eyebrow. "Sure," Ally said rising with Shawn and heading toward the lake. "Just what can you teach me about the lake Mr. Michaels," Ally asked as she walked into the water. "I can think of a few things," he replied grinning and then grabbing Ally and picking her up. He kissed her and carried her into the water loving the sound of her laughter.

Ally couldn't help but laugh at how Shawn was acting. All she could think about was how great it was to finally find love, true love, love built out of the emotion of two people. Not out of the anger, fear, and pain that some people can make you believe was love. No this was defiantly the real thing.


	18. Chapter 17

The weeks after the night of the cook out went by with out a hitch. Shawn was happy because every patrol that Paul went on in town turned up nothing no sign of Marc or any one from the ministry. Everyone kept telling Shawn that the patrol was pointless, but Shawn didn't trust it enough to stop. Something told him that Marc was still alive and Shawn's gut instinct had always been right.

As for Gabby and Ally they were back to the way they were in the beginning. Gabby had called home to friends a couple of times to get them to check on their apartment. She often thought about going home but could never bring herself to talk to Adam about it. She didn't want to lose Adam and she knew that if she left Ally would be staying. Ally and Shawn were so in love, always touching and laughing, Gabby couldn't expect Ally to give that up, so for now she stayed.

"Hey boss is there anything you need before I go out on patrol," Paul asked as he passed Shawn on his way out the door. "No, not that I know of," Shawn replied before walking away. Paul shook his head, he hated having to go out on these patrols. "Oh Paul," Shawn began turning back to look at Paul, "thanks, I know you don't like doing this but I have a gut feeling about this. So please be careful and watch yourself out there," Shawn finished and then walked off in search of Ally.

Paul left the house and headed to town. He drove along Main Street before turning down an ally way in order to by pass some traffic. Once in the ally he noticed some guys beating on someone. He stopped his car and got out to see what was going on. Paul approached the situation and then out of the blue he hears, "Always the Good Samaritan Paul." "Bradshaw," Paul said as he turned around to come face to face with the man standing behind him. "You know I was wondering when one of you guys would raise your ugly heads," Paul spat out. "Don't you mean two guys," the other guy said coming up behind Paul. "Faarooq, I should have known Bradshaw would never leave his favorite butt buddy at home," Paul said with a smirk.

"Well awful happy to run that mouth now, well we'll have to see how cooperative you will be later," Faarooq said as he hit Paul in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Paul collapsed to the ground and Bradshaw helped Faarooq lift him back into the back seat of his Hummer. Faarooq drove the Hummer while Bradshaw followed to an abandoned hotel on the edge of town

Paul awoke to find himself handcuffed with his arms over his head in a very dimly lit room. "Hello, what's going on, you better turn me loose," he yelled. No answer, the room was deadly quiet. Paul then remembered the confrontation in the ally with Bradshaw and Faarooq. Them assholes must have brought me here after they knocked me out he thought. Man why didn't he listen to Shawn, that man was right and he was just too stupid to heed his warning. Paul pulled against his restraints, but to no avail, he couldn't pull loose.

"Well, well, I see you woke up," Bradshaw said as he entered the room eyeing the man hanging there. "Fuck you," Paul said. "Well Paul I didn't know you cared," Bradshaw said as he approached Paul, and backhanded him. Paul's head jerked back from the impact and then Paul looked at Bradshaw licking his busted lip, "you hit like a bitch," Paul spat out at Bradshaw.

Faarooq entered the room pushing a cart in front of him that had a cloth covering it. Paul looked down at the cart and asked, "what the fuck is that." "Oh its just my play toys," Bradshaw said with a glint in his eyes. He lifted the cloth revealing several wicked looking blades and some type of machine. Faarooq lifted to long wires that had clips on them and approached Paul, he attached the clips to Paul's nipples and stepped away. Bradshaw activated a water sprinkler above his head letting water run down Paul's body. "So what is this some type of sexual turn on, sorry boys it ain't working," Paul said trying to shake the water out of his face. "No this is how I get answers, you get the question right nothing, however, you get it wrong and you will feel a heavy dose of electricity run through your body," Bradshaw said with a smirk. To make sure Paul understood Bradshaw flipped the switch and sent a surge of energy through Paul's body causing him to jerk and then cut the switch off. "I take it that you now understand," Bradshaw said to Paul.

"Now as for the first question, where's your base," Faarooq asked. "How about in wonderland fucker," Paul said. Bradshaw flipped the switch sending more energy flowing through Paul's body. "Wrong answer asshole, how about an easier one," Faarooq began, "where's the girl," he finished. Paul looked at him and then said, "Dorothy's in Oz fucker." Bradshaw once again flipped the switch sending energy coursing through his veins. If not for the bonds that held him Paul would have collapsed, he knew he could never tell them anything even if it meant dying.

Faarooq and Bradshaw bombarded Paul with questions that he refused to answer and each time he was electrocuted. Paul never broke, not an inch.

Bradshaw realized that this wasn't working so he disengaged the machine. He handed Faarooq one of the blades on the cart and turned back to Paul. "Well the first way wasn't working so maybe you'll talk after this," Bradshaw said looking at Paul. "What do you mean I haven't been talking," Paul paused to take a breath, "I've been talking what do you want me to tell you a story," he finished with a shaky voice. "Yeah about a little blonde bitch that isn't where she's suppose to be," Faarooq said coming to stand in front of Paul with the knife in hand.

Paul looked at the knife and then at Faarooq, "Yeah I know I'm not where I'm suppose to be," Paul said. Faarooq raised his hand and punched him square in the face.

"Ok new game, you give us the answers we want and you don't get new holes in your body," Bradshaw said standing back looking at Paul. "Wow I didn't know you were into piercings man," Paul said only to be punched in the gut by Faarooq.

"Lets try again first question, Where's your base," Bradshaw asked. "Somewhere over the rainbow," Paul replied. Bradshaw shook his head at Faarooq. Faarooq shoved the blade into Paul's leg and twisted it. "Wrong answer," Faarooq said right to Paul's face. Paul gritted his teeth against the pain and then spit in Faarooq's face.

"Ok, Paul look why you doing this give us the girl and we can stop the pain. Now question two where's the girl," Bradshaw said. "She's in Emerald City," Paul said with a grin. Bradshaw gave Faarooq his queue again and he shoved the blade into Paul's other leg. Paul groaned under the pain and swayed in his bonds.

"Paul look at you, you're a mess man, come on," Bradshaw said. "Come on where in Orange County is the base," Bradshaw asked. Through gritted teeth Paul says, "I told you fucker its over the rainbow." Faarooq slide the blade down Paul's face. Paul groaned but still didn't say anything to give away Ally or the base.

"I'm growing very tired here Paul, come one," Bradshaw said. "Just tell me where she is and we can go," Bradshaw asked again. "Man you sound like a broken record," Paul spit out. Faarooq raised the blade and sliced it down Paul's bound arm. "Ok I see this is getting no where how about you tell me where the other bitch is," Bradshaw asked. "I guess you left him at home," Paul said through harsh breaths. Faarooq raised the blade again to Paul's other arm and sliced down it.

"Jesus Paul you're a mess man. Come on just tell me and I can make this stop," Bradshaw said as he stepped forward taking the blade from Faarooq and turning back to the cart. He lifted a blade that was curved and handed it back to Faarooq.

"Tell me Paul is this all worth it, I mean damn man that has to hurt," Bradshaw said grabbing Paul's head by the hair. Paul just rolled his eyes, the pain was so intense, every nerve in his body screamed at him. But no matter what he would not betray them, at least if he died he would die protecting those that he cared about.

"Paul this is your last chance man, come on talk, I don't want to see you die," Bradshaw said looking at the man hanging in front of him.

"Ok where are they," Bradshaw asked. "Wonderland motherfucker," Paul managed to spit out. Faarooq brought the wicked looking blade up and shoved it into Paul's stomach only this time he didn't remove it. Paul sagged in his bonds, finding it hard to block out the pain. Faarooq began to slide the blade across his abdomen. "Come on and I can make it stop, tell me," Bradshaw said watching the man jerk and sway.

"The diamond, they're going there tomorrow night," Paul said blinded by the pain. Bradshaw called Faarooq off and cut Paul loose allowing the man to crumble to the floor.

Paul hated that he betrayed Shawn and hoped that one day he could forgive him. God he was so weak and cold, he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. And that's what he did.

"So what do we do with him, he's dead," Faarooq said looking up at Bradshaw after checking for a pulse and not finding one. "Put him in his truck, we'll leave a gift for Shawn when we snatch the two bitches," Bradshaw said as he walked out of the room


	19. Chapter 18

Jason was walking down the steps of the ranch when his cell phone went off. "It's your dime spill it," he said into the phone. "Hey we'll have your bitches in our hands by tomorrow night," the voice said. "Good Marc will be pleased," Jason said as he hung up the phone and headed back up the steps to Marc's office.

He didn't even bother to knock as he entered, "Hey boss man," Jason said. Marc looked up at him and said "didn't your mother ever teach you to knock." "But boss I come baring good news," Jason said as he leaned against Marc's Desk. "Well spill it before you bust," Marc said leaning back in his chair. "Well it seems Marc that your precious Alexandra will back with in a fort night and you didn't trust my plan," Jason said with a grin and turned and left Marc's office. Marc sat back in his chair and grinned, oh she is going to pay, he thought to himself.

"Chyna have you seen Paul," Shawn asked as he passed Chyna in the hall heading downstairs. "No not since yesterday why," Chyna replied. "Just wondering cause I haven't seen him since he left to go on patrol yesterday," Shawn said. "Oh I wouldn't worry about it, you know Paul, he probably found a good poker game and is still playing, god I hate that about him. But I've know him to get into a game and play for up to three days straight," Chyna said before walking off. "I hope you're right," Shawn said to himself as he headed downstairs to meet Ally and the others to go out.

Ally stood at the bottom of the steps and caught sight of Shawn coming down them, "hey baby," she said. "Hey sweetheart you ready," Shawn said as he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Ok, Ok break it up time to go," Gabby said with a laugh. "yeah lets go and get," Adam said turning to Ally. Both sang going out the door together, "Get your drink on Get your drink on." Shawn looked at Gabby shaking his head, Gabby looked at Shawn and said, "if they keep acting this way can we pretend we don't know them." "Hey I can't help your boyfriend is a bad influence on her," Shawn said with a laugh. "No not a bad influence just an accomplice," Gabby replied as she and Shawn joined arms laughing and headed out the door to join the others.

Ally and Gabby danced having the time of their life now that they were back together. A slow song started up and couples came together to dance. Ally and Gabby looked up to see Shawn and Adam coming toward them.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Ally gently swaying to the music. He lowered his head and began to kiss her savoring the taste of her. Ally returned the kiss loving the feel of the way Shawn was holding her and kissing her. "Are you happy," Shawn asked as he broke the kiss. "You better believe it," Ally said letting a smile play across her lips. "How about you, are you happy," Ally returned the question to Shawn. "You know for the first time in my life I can honestly say that I'm happy. God Ally I wish you could understand what it is that you do to me. It's like my soul is singing. Girl I hope you don't get any idea's of walking away from me, because I could never let go of the best thing in my life," Shawn replied looking into her eyes. "Shawn that has to be the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me. As far as leaving you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I'm here forever baby," Ally said smiling at Shawn. "Do you mean it, Ally, will you stay with me forever," Shawn asked arching his eyebrow. "Uh duh, didn't I just say that I would," Ally said with a laugh as she looked at him. "Well in that case," Shawn began saying as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Will you marry me," Shawn asked stepping back enough to take her hand and slide a beautiful ring on her finger. Ally just stared at it for a second, speechless, "Um Ally, I asked you something, are you going to answer," Shawn asked becoming nervous. He didn't know what he would do if she said no. Ally looked up at Shawn with tears in her eyes, "Oh hell yeah," she finally answered him throwing her arms around his neck. "HOT DAMN," Shawn yelled and then looked down at Ally sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot where we were for second. Sweetheart you have made me the happiest man on earth," Shawn said as he wrapped his arms around her and swayed to the music moving her across the dance floor disappearing in a sea of people.

"Well I wonder what that was all about," Gabby stated watching Shawn dance off with Ally. "Oh I don't know may be something to do with this," Adam replied holding a ring up for Gabby to see when she looked back at him. "Oh Adam, are you serious," Gabby asked her eyes wide open, hoping to god it was what she thought it to be. "You better believe it baby. I can't let you go. Because of you my life has changed so much. Now will you marry me woman," Adam asked grinning. "Um I might need to think about," Gabby said trying to hold down a laugh. "What, Gabby…Gabby I thought for sure that you would want to. I mean I thought for sure that you felt the same way as I did," Adam spoke stumbling across each word. Gabby figured that she better cut him off before he hurt himself. "Yes, Adam, Yes I will marry you," Gabby said watching Adam. "Why didn't I…I mean don't you…hold on a second did you just say what I think you said," Adam asked Gabby the hope filling his eyes. "Yes, Adam you heard me, I will marry you," Gabby responded to him. "Yeehaww," Adam yelled picking Gabby up twirling her around as he went. He began to sway to the music with her, happy that he had finally found his destiny.

The couples finished dancing to the song and made their way back to the table. "Oh my god Gabby, Adam asked you," a very excited Ally said looking down at her friend's hand. "Yes right after Shawn asked you, isn't it great," Gabby said grabbing her friend in a hug. "Hey lets have a double wedding Gabs, whatcha say," Ally asked. "Oh absolutely, I wouldn't have it any other way," Gabby said laughing with her friend.

"Hey do you think you two could come over here and have a drink with me and Shawn to celebrate. I mean after all we're getting married too," Adam said looking at the girls. Shawn laughed when he saw the girl's stick their tongues out but made their way to the table.

"To the women that made our lives complete. Also to a long and happy life, void of hurt and pain, filled with love and passion," Shawn toasted and clicked glass with each person.

Ally cleared her throat and stood, "I have a toast to make. Here's to my friend for never giving up on me. Also to the man that threw the only life he knew away to save my friend. And last but night least to my knight in shining armor, the man that swooped in and took me from hell and delivered me to heaven. I will always love each of you in a special way, and thank god for you every day that I'm here free no longer a prisoner," Ally finished and looked around the table. Gabby, Adam, and Shawn raised their glasses high and toasted Ally.

They all talked for hours. Sometimes they would dance other times they joked around. Everything seemed so peaceful within the group. The horrors that the girls had been through forgotten as they talked and planned the wedding to come. On through the night the group drinks and carries on with out a care in the world. Everything was right, everything was as it should be.


	20. Chapter 19

"Well I believe it's time to go ladies," Shawn said as him and Adam stood preparing to leave. "Alright, let's go," Ally said getting up and hugging Shawn. "Thank you," Ally said as she gave Shawn a hug and kiss. "What's that for," Shawn said looking down at her. "Just for giving me the best night of my life," Ally replied. "Oh the night's not over yet, sweetheart," Shawn said with a mischievous grin. "Oh really," Ally said as she turned and stared to walk with Adam and Gabby toward the door. Shawn caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace, "I love you Ally," Shawn said looking down at her. "I love you too," Ally said hugging Shawn back. They turned arm and arm and headed out the door following Gabby and Adam.

Adam took the chance outside to pull Gabby to him and kiss her. "I love you," he said breaking the kiss. "I love you too, now can you go get the car so we can go home," Gabby said rubbing up against him. "Absolutely," Adam said before turning away.

Adam and Shawn left the girls standing by the curb while they headed for the car. "Hey Shawn isn't that Paul's Hummer," Adam asked pointing to the big yellow vehicle that was park behind their car. "Yeah it is, I wonder what he's doing here. Unless he had something to tell me," Shawn said feeling his stomach start to clinch. Before heading to the Hummer he looked one more time to where the girls were standing and relaxed a little bit when he seen them still standing there waiting patiently for them.

Shawn and Adam approached the Hummer unable to see inside for the tint on the window. Shawn pecked on the door glass but got no response. "Must have fell asleep waiting," Shawn said putting his hand on the door. "Yeah I guess," Adam said stepping up behind Shawn.

Shawn opened the door and about puked when an awful smell rolled out of the vehicle. Shawn stepped forward and came face to face with a mangled Paul. On the front of him was attached a piece of paper with one word written upon it in red, "SURPRISE."

"The girls," Shawn yelled before breaking into a run back to the club with Adam hot on his heals. Shawn spotted a van pulling up in front of the girls and heard their screams before the van sped off.

"NO!" Shawn yelled dropping to his knees. How could he have been so stupid. She was gone, and it ripped at his chest like a knife. "MARC YOU FUCKER I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL PAY," Shawn yelled into the night.

Adam stood not to far from Shawn ashen faced. He could feel the long fingers of dread tugging at his heart. "No," he whispered. They blew him up, how could this happened. Adam felt the anger bubbling up into his throat. "GGGAAABBBBBYYYY," he screamed letting all his agony and anger flow from his body.

Shawn heard Adam scream and jumped to his feet. He stalked up to Adam grabbing him by the shirt, "Where are they you little fuck," Shawn said through gritted teeth. "Shawn man calm down, what are you doing," Adam said trying to get Shawn to let him go. "You know him you know where he goes. For god sake you worked for, now spill Adam or so help me god I'll kill you, where has he taken her," Shawn said raising his fist back and hitting Adam in the face busting his lip and knocking him to the ground. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stumbled to his feet only to have Shawn come after him again. "SHAWN," Adam yelled causing Shawn to stop in his tracks and look at him. "Man they have Gabby too," Adam said hoping to break through to him. Shawn looked at Adam for a second before stumbling back, what was wrong with him this guy came to him for help and not once had he ever done anything wrong. "Shawn man, they have Gabby too. I'm hurting just as much but now is not the time to fall apart we have to stick together," Adam said hoping that he was getting through to Shawn. "Sorry man, I don't know what came over me. I guess it's because of what you use to be involved in. I'm sorry, you're right we need to stick together. Just Adam please you worked for him, where could he have taken them. Come on man think there has to be some place else," Shawn said walking over to Adam.

Adam thought for a second and then it hit him. "If Marc's alive then I bet he went to the ranch, it's this place in Houston, Texas. And I bet that's where the girls are being taken," Adam said to Shawn. "Ok first we need to take care of Paul and get a plan together," Shawn stated flatly as he walked back over to Paul's hummer.

Shawn called head quarters and informed them of the situation. He also told them that Paul was dead. Him and Adam waited as Paul was taken off before heading back to the house.

Shawn walked into the house to find a crying Chyna sitting on the steps. Shawn walked up to her and put his arm around her, "Chyna I know it doesn't seem like it but it will be ok," Shawn said trying to comfort her. "How could this happen Paul was always so careful," She cried. "I don't know but I promise you that we will make them pay," Shawn said with a slight edge to his voice. "Just promise me that you will kill the man that did this Shawn," Chyna said looking over at Shawn. "I promise," Shawn said as he watched Chyna get up and head off up the stairs. I promise that I will kill him, for Paul, Gabby, and Ally. I will stand there and watch him take his last breath, Shawn thought to himself.

Adam watched Shawn sitting on the steps and knew the man was hurting. God he was hurting, now Paul's dead and that asshole had the girls. Well he knew where they were and by god he would put a stop to them once and for all.

Ally and Gabby huddled together in the back of the van. Gabby looked up to find the black man staring at them. "What do you want with us," Gabby said with a shaky voice. The man smiled, "We have some one that wants to see you two." Gabby could feel Ally shaking and tried to sooth her by rubbing her back with her hands.

"Who sent you," Gabby asked. The man driving looked up into the rearview mirror when he heard Gabby asking the question. "Why don't you ask your friend there, I'm pretty sure the lady knows who. Don't you little girl," the man said as he continued to drive.

Gabby looked down at her friend, and then it all clicked into place. "Marc," Gabby said looking from one man to the other. "Bingo darlin'," the black man said with a grin.

But he was dead, we blew the house up. No one saw him leave and DX people were everywhere. How could this be? Gabby thought to herself.

"Marc, no, Gabby he can't get me. He'll make me pay," Ally said raising her head. Gabby could see the look of dread filter across her friend's face. Ally began to shiver and shake, "I want Shawn," Ally cried.

Gabby wrapped her arms tighter around her friend, it was killing her that she had no reassuring words for her, but what could she say, then it hit her. She bowed her head close to Ally's ear and said quietly, "Ally Shawn will find us, remember Adam is with him now. Adam worked for Marc remember I bet he knows."

Gabby heard the ringing of a cell phone and watched as the man driving answered it. "Yeah we have them, didn't I tell you we'd have them there by morning. Yes, your angel is here and Gabriella too. Alright see you in the morning," the man finished and then hung up the phone.

Gabby's eyes widened as the one word hit her, angel. No it can be Adam killed him, he was on the floor of the club with a knife in his gut. Fear found its way up Gabby's spine threatening to paralyze her, but she wouldn't let it she needed to stay strong for Ally. After every thing that Ally went through to put all of this behind her, now she was going to have to face it again. Gabby hoped that for Ally's sake that Shawn and Adam moved fast.


	21. Chapter 20

The plan was set into place and all of DX was prepared to move out on Shawn's command. Adam came down the steps and met Shawn at the bottom. "Are we ready," Adam asked. "As we'll ever be. You up for this," Shawn said looking at Adam. "As I'll ever be," Adam replied. "Well lets move out, we have a long drive ahead of us if we plan to be there by in the morning," Shawn said and then turned away walking out the door.

Once outside Shawn issued commands and everyone loaded up and headed out. Adam sat staring out the window thinking about Gabby. She had gone through so much for Ally and now Marc had both of them. Just hang in there, Gabby I'm coming, Adam thought.

Please Ally hang in there I'm coming, Shawn thought to himself. He still couldn't believe that Marc was still alive after the explosion. Shawn berated himself for letting his guard down. If he had only stayed behind and made sure that Marc was dead. May be he could have watched the girls more closely.

"Stop it Shawn," Adam said. Shawn looked over at him, "What are you talking about," Shawn asked. "Oh nothing other than right about now you're sitting there going over in your head all of the would of and could of but that doesn't matter now all that matters is getting the girls back. It's not your fault," Adam replied watching Shawn. "Yeah I guess you're right its just that I can't help wondering that if I had done it all differently may be this could have been prevented. But you're right all that matters now is getting them back and making sure that fucker dies and stays dead," Shawn said turning to look out the window again as they moved down the road.

Adam knew that Shawn would keep blaming himself no matter what he said. Truth be told Marc probably knew they were coming and left long before they got there. Adam did the same as Shawn and looked out the window thinking about what was to come.

Gabby felt the van come to a stop and the driver jumped out. The van had no windows so she had no clue if they had arrived or if this was just another stop. Ally was asleep with her head on Gabby's lap and Gabby was thankful that she had fallen asleep. Gabby wasn't stupid she knew that Ally would need it once Marc had her. She just hoped that Adam and Shawn would get there in time.

Bradshaw got out of the van and went to the door of the ranch. A maid opened the door and greeted him. "Tell Jay we're here," Bradshaw said before going back over to the van to wait for Jay.

He didn't have to wait long because Jay appeared at the door and came over to the van. "So how is the cargo," Jason asked with a grin. "Why don't you see for yourself," Bradshaw said going and opening the back doors of the van.

Gabby squinted as the sunlight flooded the inside of the van. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she was stunned at who was standing there looking at her.

"Did you miss me?" Jason said before laughing at the stunned look on Gabby's face. Gabby looked at him for a moment filling the bile rise into her throat, "actually I did no one was there to annoy me for a while," Gabby said with a voice dripping in venom. "I love you too, baby," Jason said with a smirk as he reached in and pulled Ally away from Gabby and out of the van. "Where the fuck are you taking her," Gabby yelled at Jason. "Oh she has a date so to say," Jason said before shoving Ally to Bradshaw. "Take her inside and upstairs to wait for Marc," Jason said.

Jason turned back to the van and grabbed Gabby by the arm yanking her out of the van. Gabby yanked against Jason's grip trying to get loose so that she could go with Ally, "Let me go you son of a bitch I'm going with Ally," Gabby yelled at Jason. Jason just laughed and tightened his hold on her and drug her across the way into another door opposite the front door that the guy had took Ally through. "No you'll be going with me, we have, how should I put it, oh, how about, we have a play date doll," Jason said with an evil laugh disappearing through the door with yelling Gabby.

Ally was led up the steps and into a room much similar to the last one she was in when she was with Marc the first time. As the guy left she heard the click of the lock. "So things never change," Ally spoke out loud. She shivered as she looked around, fear filling her senses. She wasn't stupid anymore she knew what to expect once Marc got there, but maybe she could play it off. She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, and put her mind to work. If she could get Marc to believe that she was taken against her will then maybe she could make it by without a beating. Oh who was she kidding this was Marc, but she had to try something. She just hoped that Shawn got there quickly.

Jason left a yelling Gabby and headed up to Marc's office to let him know the good news. He walked into the upper stairs living room to find Marc listening to the radio and staring out the balcony doors. "Hey boss man do I have some good news for you," Jason said stretching out on a couch. Marc turned and looked at Jason. "And what news might that be," Marc asked. "Let's just say that Dorothy has made it back to Kansas and I have her little dog too," Jason said with a smirk.

Marc took a deep breath and approached the man sitting on the coach. "She's here, in the house," Marc asked. "Yep in her room snug as a bug in a, well you know," Jason said smiling widely at Marc. "Well, Well, maybe I should just go and clip that little bugs wings," Marc stated before turning away from the man. Before leaving the room he turned back to Jason and said, "And what about her friend is she being taken care of," Marc asked. "A little tied up at the moment, but trust me she is in the best of hands," Jason said turning to look at his boss. "Good see to it that she is taught a lesson about respecting other people's belongings," Marc said and then turned and left the room. "Don't know about respect but she will be taught a lesson, a lesson in the art of screaming," Jason said with a sadistic laugh before getting up and leaving.

"So how much longer," Shawn asked the driver. "We should arrive after dark boss which will be in about 12 hours," the driver replied.

"Not soon enough," Adam said frustrated. God only knows what the sick fuck is doing to them, Adam thought to himself. Shawn sifted in his seat and looked over at Adam. "Its better to go in under the cover of night, don't worry we'll get them back," Shawn said reassuring Adam, he just wished it reassured himself.


	22. Chapter 21

Ally stood by the window watching the night sky all day she had waited for Marc. It was driving her insane having to wait but she knew that it was all part of Marc's game, he loved to feed the fear. "Thinking of flying away again, little girl," that voice sent shiver of fear through Ally's body she didn't even have to turn to see who it was, Marc. She closed her eyes and prayed. Please god if you can hear me, protect me from this evil. With that last thought Ally turned and came face to face with her demon.

Marc could smell her fear and it excited him. He stalks over to her saying, "So you thought you could run from me." Ally took a step back trying to find her voice, she finally managed to say, "No they took me."

"Well then what took you so long to come back or should I say who kept you," Marc said his voice dripping with evil. "They wouldn't let me go but they had some one watching me 24 hours a day, I just couldn't get away," Ally said watching Marc to see if he was believing her lies.

Marc stepped even closer to Ally. He knew she was lying because if she were being held prisoner then she wouldn't have been at a club. "I swear Marc…they wouldn't…they wouldn't let me leave," Ally said stumbling across the words.

Marc backhanded Ally knocking her to the floor, "Liar!" he yelled. Ally's heart began to beat faster, "No Marc I swear it," she cried backing across the floor trying to get away from him.

With her every backward motion Marc stepped toward her until he was close enough to reach out and grab her hair. He grabbed it and yanked hard causing Ally to cry out.

"You think that you just lie to me," Marc said pulling her off the floor by her hair. "Little girl you just fucked up, I told you once before DON'T EVER LIE TO ME," he yelled nailing her again across the face with his hand this time knocking her back on the bed. Ally's face felt like it was going to explode from the impact. She could taste the blood from her lip and it made her gag.

Once again Marc grabbed her hair pulling her up from the bed. "How many of them disgusting DX members did you let between your legs," Marc spat at her once again hitting her knocking her to the floor. "None Marc, I swear," Ally said through pain filled breaths. Marc laughed and ran his hand down her body and between her legs. He proceeded to shove his fingers inside her, "Well feels to me that you're a lot looser now than before you bitch," Marc removed his hand and punched her again this time in the stomach causing her breath to leave her body. "Don't you know that you can't lie to me," Marc said this time shoving her to the floor.

Ally hit the floor and just laid there afraid to move. Her body screamed with every breath she took. She could feel Marc watching her.

"I need a drink, but I'm not stupid enough to leave you here," Marc said grabbing her by the hair and dragging her across the room. Ally began to kick and fight trying anything to get loose. Marc stopped and landed another blow to her face before continuing to drag her out the door and along the hall. Ally thrashed once more and screamed praying someone anyone would hear her. Marc stopped once more and this time let go of her hair and kicked out at her with his boot connecting with her ribs. Ally felt her ribs crack from the impact and laid still. Marc grabbed her hair and drug her the rest of the way into an open room. Once inside Marc left her lying in the middle of the floor while he fixed a drink. He watched Ally lying on the floor and all he could see was red.

Ally glanced around the room taking in that it was some kind of huge open living room. It had a couch and a couple of over stuffed chairs placed around it. She could also hear music blaring.

Marc set down on the couch looking at Ally for the longest time. "Get up," he ordered. Ally lay there still not wanting to move. Marc got up and approached her, grabbing her by the hair, "I said to stand up bitch," Marc said yanking her to her feet. "Seems like you've forgotten your place since you've been gone," Marc said before slapping her again only this time he kept a hold of her hair not letting her fall. Ally screamed out from the pain that ran rampant through her body. Marc released her and turned to go back to the couch. He left her standing there in the middle of the room and sat down to watch her.

"Take off your clothes," Marc said watching Ally as she swayed back and forth. Ally didn't move at first but knew that if she didn't move Marc would just beat her more. So slowly she began to remove her clothes, her body in agony from the pain that coursed through her veins. She stood naked in front of him not just in body but in soul too.

Marc raised off the couch and walked to a cabinet in the room. He opened it and took out a cat of nine tails whip. He turned back to Ally letting the leather of the whip flow over his hand like water as he approached her. Ally took a step back stumbling over her own feet. "Did I tell you to move," Marc said with pure evil malice dripping from his voice. Ally shook her head, but yet again tried to step back as Marc approached her. "DO NOT MOVE," Marc bellowed, his voice filling the huge room. Ally stopped and didn't move again fear running through her body as if it was its playground.

Marc took the last step that separated him and Ally he raised his hand and brushed the side of her face catching a tear on his finger. "I do this out of love," was all he said before he raised the wicked looking whip and brought it down slicing her skin open with it in one hit.

Ally crumbled to the floor wishing she could evaporate into it, to get away from the whip and Marc. Over and over Marc pelted her body with the whip. With every lash her skin gave way to new wounds. Marc didn't let it stop him he let the anger fill him. Ally prayed to pass out, she just wanted the pain to stop.

The rage eventually took over Marc, he dropped the whip and began kicking her over and over again. Something inside Ally snapped and she began screaming out from the pain and agony. It wasn't long before she started spitting out blood from the onslaught of kicks.

Marc breathing heavy from the anger looks down and realizes that she's no longer moving and she's barely breathing. Each breath she takes sounds wet as if her mouth and throat are filled with water.

"What have I done," Marc says to himself. "It's not suppose to be this way," he says realizing that he has seriously hurt her. He drops to his knees and pulls Ally into his arms gently resting her head against his chest. Her body spasms with coughing. "No Ally, I'm sorry, hold on," Marc said realizing that the wet sound was blood filling her mouth from inside. He knew instantly that he had caused severe damage. "Don't die," Marc said beginning to rock. "You can't leave me, you were meant for me, you were to be my bride," Marc said shaking her. Ally lay lifeless, barely breathing in his arms.

The music from the radio filled the room as Marc held Ally in his arms.

_If ever words were spoken,_

_Painful and untrue,_

_I said I loved but I lied,_

_In my life,_

_All I wanted,_

_Was the keeping,_

_Of someone like you,_

_As it turns out,_

_Deeper within me,_

_Love was twisted and pointed at you,_

Marc looked down into Ally's face, it was so pale and her eyes were so shallow. He tried pushing the hair back from her face that stuck with blood. "Ally," he whispered.

Never ending pain, quickly ending life- 

_You keep this love, thing, child, toy,_

_You keep this love, fist, scar, break,_

_You keep this love,_

_I'd been the tempting one,_

_Stole her from herself,_

_This gift in pain,_

_Her pain was life,_

For the first time in Marc's life he felt like crying. He held her tightly, rocking as the music playing filtered through him. "I am a monster," Marc said holding Ally.

_And sometimes I feel so sorry,_

_I regret this the hurting of you,_

_But you make me so unhappy,_

_I'd take my life and leave love with you,_

I'd kill myself for you, I'd kill you for myself- No more head-trips 

Marc sat that way holding Ally letting the music wash over him…

_**The song in this chapter is called This love by pantera.**_


	23. Chapter 22

Gabby sat in the room that Jason had put her in waiting patiently. She had no idea whether it was night or day, but she was pretty sure it was night. Gabby jerked her head up to face the door when she heard it open. The light was cut on and Gabby found herself staring right into the eyes of Jason.

"Hello Gabby sorry to have kept you waiting but I wanted to be perfect for you," Jason said smirking at her. "Pretty boy you'll never be perfect in my eyes," Gabby spat at him.

Jason laughed and knelt down in front of her, he reached out to touch her face, only to have Gabby slap his hand away and say, "No fucker you are not going to touch me. Now where the fuck is Ally, you can do whatever the fuck you want with me but just let Ally go." Jason laughed and stood.

He reached out quickly and grabbed Gabby by the hair pulling her up to face him. "One Ally is lets say preoccupied, two do you really think its up to me to let Ally go, and three I will touch when I want, how I want, and anyway that I want," Jason said and just to emphasize his point he ran his hand over her breast.

"One you will tell me where Ally is, two are that much of a pussy to be bossed around by somebody else, and three touch me again and I will break your fucking hands," Gabby growled out.

Jason raised his hand and backhanded Gabby across the face letting her fall to the floor. He then grabbed her arms and cuffed her quickly. He dragged her to the center of the room and yanked her off the floor suspending her by her hands from a rope from the ceiling. Gabby fought against her bonds but couldn't get loose. "Now Gabriella be a good girl," Jason said before stepping away from her.

"Fuck you Jason," Gabby said with hate dripping from her voice. "Oh you will shortly, and I will fuck you too," Jason said with an evil laugh. "Only if I'm dead," Gabby said viciously. Jason took a step toward Gabby bringing them face to face. "Be careful what you wish for, sometimes wishes have a nasty habit of coming true," Jason said. "See I told Ally you were a freak, you would fuck the dead," Gabby said as she proceeded to spit in his face. Jason stepped back laughing and wiped the spit from his face. "Gabriella I think you need some manners," Jason walking away from her. "What, and you're gentleman to teach me, fuck you Jason," Gabby said.

Jason didn't say a thing, he just walked a slow circle around her. "What's wrong Jason cat got your tongue," Gabby asked. "No just thinking of how best to play with you," Jason said in a low voice. "Jason you're not gage that movies already been done," Gabby spat out. "Tsk, Tsk, you see that's what I love about you, you always have some catchy reproach to the things I say. It keeps me entertained," Jason said coming up behind Gabby.

"You could buy a hooker and pay her to say what you wanted so why do you need me," Gabby asked sarcastically. Jason laughed before leaning against Gabby's back and whispering in her ear, "because they don't scream as sweet as you."

Jason stepped away and Gabby could hear him moving around the room behind her. She tried to turn but her bonds wouldn't let her. "Hey Gabby want to see my latest toy," Jason said with a laugh. "No Jason I'm a little too old for toys," Gabby replied. "Oh well I'm going to show you anyway," Jason said as he came around in front of her pushing a chair on wheels.

Gabby's eyes widened once she took in what was on the chair. "So how do you like it, pretty isn't it," Jason said proud of himself. Gabby stared in terror at the sight before her. On the chair sat a woman, she was severely mangled. She was dressed like a doll with her hair pulled into gruesome pigtails and her eyes, Gabby tried to look away, but Jason came to her and held her head so that she was facing the woman. She had no eyes, just empty sockets. Jason leaned over and whispered, "See I tried someone else but they didn't scream like you and I had to cut out her eyes because they didn't hold the fire yours do," Jason said kissing her neck.

"You're fucking crazy," Gabby said in a quiet tone. "Thank you I'll take that as a complement," Jason said as he grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the month. Jason backed away laughing, "Now what can I do to make you scream," Jason said tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ok Jay scream as in pleasure or pain," Gabby asked. "Oh both," Jason said sarcasm filling his voice. "Ok Jay we can work on that pleasure part right now if you undo my hands," Gabby said in a trembling voice. "Oh sure let me take care of that," Jason said walking back up to Gabby. He stood there for a second and then began to reach up. "On second thought, no I won't do that," Jason said stepping away. He started to laugh, "Oh Gabriella, do you think I'm really that stupid," Jason said before slapping her. Gabby's head rocked back from the impact and she could taste the blood from her lip that was now busted.

" Ok Jason I see you like it rough, I can do rough, but, no blood. Maybe a little and could you be a little more gentle. But I am a little jealous that you would bring someone else in here," Gabby said looking at Jason. Jason looked at Gabby then back at the woman in the chair, "So you don't like my toy," Jason asked looking a little confused. "Its not that I don't like your toy, its just that you were trying to compare this ugly thing to me, I thought we had something, I don't understand," Gabby said finding her composure again. Jason began laughing, "Oh my, that is so funny, you are biting at straws, darlin'," Jason said coming back to where he is face to face with Gabby again.

"Don't believe me, ask Ally I told her you were cute," Gabby said once more trying to throw Jason off. Jason shook his head, "If that's the case then why did you spread your legs for that blonde fucker Adam. No Gabby you're a fucking liar and enough is enough," Jason said smacking Gabby hard across the face. He stepped away and pulled something down from the wall. Once he turned around Gabby's eyes widened Jason held a whip in his hand and began to walk back toward her. "You know Gabriella I'm tired of this little game with you, and I'm really tired of your mouth. Except when it's screaming.

Jason began to raise the whip preparing to give Gabby a taste of it when a loud knock sounded on the door. "Damnit some thing always has to spoil my fun," Jason said lowering the whip and then going to the door. "WHAT, and this better be good," Jason barked as he opened the door.

"I came to find you Jason, it's Marc he's up stairs and…and you have to come," was all the maid said before running back to the house. Jason growled and turned back to Gabby, "Looks like we'll have to finish this later, darlin'," Jason said before disappearing out the door.

Gabby sighed to herself wishing that Adam would get here before Jason returned……


	24. Chapter 23

Shawn and Adam crouched in the shadows as they watched the man leave the building in front of them. Adam shook his head he knew it was Jason, even though the little bastard should have been dead he knew it must be him and if that was the case then that building was where Gabby is being kept. "Shawn you sure we can get around security," Adam asked in whispered tone. "Yes I had a guy take care of it before we got here, if not we wouldn't have got this far. Marc's not stupid he has motion sensors all over the place, so I had the guy take them out," Shawn replied in a quiet voice.

Adam watched as the guy disappeared into the house, "Shawn I think Gabby is being held in that building, I have to get there," Adam said. "Hold on Adam wait, the other DX members should be in place down at the bunk house where all the ministry members stay. We know that Marc is the only one up here save the maids and that guy that just left that building. So hold position until I get the go ahead," Shawn said watching the house hoping Ally was ok.

Adam and Shawn waited for a few more minutes and then the call came that everything was a go. Shawn and Adam moved toward the building keeping in the shadows in case the guy came back but he didn't.

Adam was the first to enter with Shawn following. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Gabby in the middle of the room. "Gabby, god please say you're ok," Adam said hurrying across to her. "Fuck you Jason, you're fucking crazy," Gabby said holding her eyes closed. "Gabby it's me Adam, open your eyes," Adam said coming up to Gabby and reaching up to get her loose.

"Adam?" Gabby said, "Oh my god we've gotta find Ally," She finished looking at Adam. "We will, are you ok, he didn't you know, like the last time," Adam said looking Gabby up and down making sure she was ok. "No funny my mom always said that my mouth would get me into trouble but I think this time it saved me. Other than a few bruises I'll survive," Gabby said to Adam. Adam grabbed her hands and picked the locks on the cuffs and freed her. He then grabbed her to him and kissed her, "Thank god," Adam said.

"Gabby do you know where they've taken Ally," Shawn asked from standing in the doorway. "All I know is they took her into the big house and Jason brought me out here," Gabby said to Shawn wishing that she could tell him more. Shawn didn't wait he turned and headed to the house.

"Fuck Shawn," Adam said turning to catch up with him. Once outside him and Gabby looked both ways but found no sign of Shawn. "Shit he moves fast," Adam said. "Fuck Adam Jason was going to the house, that's why he left. I heard someone say something about Marc needing him," Gabby said. "Great, follow me and keep your eyes open if you see anyone tell me," Adam said moving back into the shadows pulling Gabby with him. They slowly moved toward the house watching for any signs of Shawn or Jason.

Jason walked into the upstairs living room to find Marc on the floor hold Ally against him. He was just staring off not even aware that Jason was there. Jason took in the sight of Ally she was bloody and barely breathing. "Marc what have you done," Jason said trying to get Marc to talk to him. Marc didn't respond it was like he was lost in his own little world. Jason looked down at Ally again and wanted to kill Marc. He was supposed to have gotten her after this. He didn't think Marc would do this, he was sure that Marc would smack her around a bit but nothing like this. Damn him he wanted her.

"Marc man come on we need to get her to a hospital," Jason said trying to reason with Marc. Still Marc didn't move, Jason reached down toward Ally only to have Marc grab his hand and shove him away. "Don't touch her," Marc said in a deadly tone and then went back to just sitting there.

Jason raised up looking at Marc, "Fine Marc fuck you, I'm going for help whether you like it or not," Jason said walking out of the room and down the hall to find a maid or butler.

Jason stopped when he heard someone moving up the steps. He stepped back into the shadows and waited. He watched as Shawn stepped up into the Hallway. "This should be interesting," Jason said quietly to himself watching as the other man entered the room.

Shawn made his way into a room the music was coming from. When he stepped inside he closed his eyes and opened them again hoping that the image would be gone, but it was still there in front of him. Marc was on the floor on his knees holding Ally. Shawn could see that she was covered in blood and instantly a red haze clouded his sight and he launched at Marc knocking him side ways, causing Ally's body to slide to the floor.

Marc shook his head and came to terms quickly over what just happened, but before he could react Shawn was coming at him again landing blow for blow.

Marc growled shoving Shawn back with such force that Shawn hit the floor and slid to a stop near the door. Shawn quickly recovered and jumped up once again going after Marc.

This time Marc caught him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Shawn reacted quickly and brought his knee up catching Marc in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Marc dropped Shawn and bent over trying to catch his breath.

Shawn landed on his feet once Marc dropped him and grabbed a bent over Marc by the hair, and brought his knee up to connect with Marc's face. Marc stumbled back, but quickly recovered.

Marc took a step toward Shawn and swung out with his fist connecting with Shawn's jaw knocking the man into a near by table.

Shawn crashed through the table sending its contents to the floor. Marc grabbed Shawn's leg and began to drag him across the floor. Shawn had just enough time to grab a heavy statue that had been sitting on the table. Marc bent over to grab Shawn by the throat, but Shawn took the opportunity to bring the Statue up hitting Marc in the side of the head. Marc stumble back and then fell to the floor knocked out cold.

Shawn got on his knees and crawled the distance to Ally. He slid an arm under her head, pulled her into his lap, resting her head against his chest. Shawn could tell that Ally was barely breathing. He began kissing her face, "Ally its me Shawn, please wake up," Shawn said scanning her face.

Ally opened her eyes barely enough to see that it was Shawn holding her and not just a dream. "Shawn," she said in a very week voice. "Yes sweetheart it's me," Shawn said trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. He could see that her breathing was very shallow and that she was bleeding pretty badly from the mouth. "I'm so cold," she said feebly. Shawn pulled her closer, "there is that better," He asked feeling the tears run down his face. "I'm tired," she said closing her eyes. "No baby hang in there," Shawn said shaking her. "I'm going to get you out of here," Shawn said in a harsh tone hoping that he could get her to stay awake. "Gabby," Ally said with her eyes closed. "Yes Ally, Gabby will be here soon. Please sweetheart hang in there, you have to," Shawn said through tight lips. "So tired," Ally said again this time slipping back out. Shawn watched the rise and fall of her chest, as her breathing became more shallow.

"NO ALLY PLEASE DON'T," Shawn yelled letting the tears flow from his eyes as he tried to wake her. "GOD PLEASE, NNNNOOOO," Shawn screamed pulling Ally to him tightly.

BOOM, the sound exploded through the room. Shawn slumped forward over Ally's body blood bubbling from his mouth he coughed. He turned his head to the side so that he could see Ally's face, "See you in heaven sweetheart," was the last thing he said before growing silent forever.

Marc stood holding the smoking guy in his hand and looking on as the man fell. He closed the distance between them and shoved the man over with his boot. He just stood there glaring down at the sight before him. Out of anger he turned and through the gun at the wall next to the door where it fell and laid.

"AALLLEEXXXAAANNNDDDRRRRAA," Marc yelled out letting his grief wash over him as he looked down at her, he knew that that soon she would stop breathing.

Jason ran to the room the second he heard the shot ring out from where he had been standing in the shadows. He came to the doorway to see Shawn dead on the floor and Ally lying next to him, she looked like she was dead, he could barely see her breathing. Marc stood in front of them yelling and pulling on his hair. He backed out the door, planning on heading down the steps when he heard someone else coming. "What is this grand central station," He mumbled to himself, before backing into the shadows.

He watched as two people crested the top of the stairs, one was Adam and the other one was Gabby. "She can't stay put for nothing, I'll fix that later," he said quietly to himself as he watched them approach the door. However, I'll just wait around to see what happens, with any luck may be he'll hear Gabby scream, Jason though to himself.


	25. Chapter 24

Adam and Gabby entered the house just as the sound of a gun being fired filled the air. They looked up the steps and then both took off running. At the top of the steps they entered the room, Adam grabbed Gabby and shoved her behind him when his eyes landed on Marc standing in the middle of the room with Shawn and Ally at his feet. "No," he whispered.

The slight sound caused Marc to spin around to face the direction that it had come from, he growled low in his throat. Adam looked at Marc and then back at the to people at his feet, he lost it and then lunged for Marc but was caught up short when Marc reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

Marc held Adam suspended in the air and turned around with his back to the door. "I see some one decided to come home," Marc said with a laugh. "Fuck you, Marc," Adam said shoving at Marc's grip trying to get loose. "Ha-ha-ha, funny Adam, but you know what. You should have stayed away because just like Shawn you'll die now too," Marc said tightening his grip on Adam choking him.

"No fuck you Marc," Gabby said raising the gun that she had picked up off the floor. Marc dropped Adam and turned toward her. "Gabriella, I'm surprised," Marc said walking toward her. "And what do you plan to do with that," he said taking another step toward her. "Kill you," Gabby said with hate dripping from her mouth. "You know what Gabby I'm tired of this little game," Marc said taking another step toward her. "No Marc I'm tired, say hello to Satan for me asshole," Gabby said as she pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into Marc's chest. Marc stumbled back and then took another step toward her. Gabby fired again this time hitting him square between the eyes.

Gabby didn't move as the big man fell at her feet. Adam jumped up from the floor racing over to her. "Gabby it's ok now, he's dead, you can put the gun down," Adam said covering her hand that was holding the gun with his, he gently pushed down helping her to lower the gun. Gabby turned her head toward Adam and blinked, "He's dead," she said staring at the gun as she let it slip from her grip to fall on the floor. "Yes he's dead," Adam said pulling her into an embrace.

Gabby rested her head against his chest for second before jerking back as she heard someone come up behind them. Turning she saw Jason standing before her. Jason growled and shoved both of them, knocking Gabby and Adam down. Adam sprang to his feet quickly, grabbing Jason he shoved him across the room toward the balcony doors.

Jason fell to the floor and slid across it. Jumping to his feet quickly he didn't have enough time to protect himself before Adam speared him through the class doors of the balcony.

Gabby stood and began to walk toward her friend's body lying on the floor, "Ally," she said as she got closer.

Adam straddled Jason landing blow for blow on the man that had started this by pulling Gabby and Ally into the web of the ministry. Jason shoved Adam off him and stumbled to his feet. He didn't spare a moment he quickly launched himself at Adam shoving him against the balcony rail.

Gabby fell to her knees beside Ally. She looked from Shawn and then back at Ally, "No," she whispered.

Adam fought Jason off as he tried to shove him over the rail. Adam turned the tables on Jason quickly knocking him back into the railing. Jason brought up his fist and hit Adam in the face. Adam stumbled back a few steps before stopping. "Looks like you can't beat me, and you know what," Jason said. "What," Adam spit at him. "Once I kill you, me and Gabby are going to have such a lovely time. You know she screams beautifully," Jason said with a sadistic laugh. Adam felt his anger wash over him and he ran toward Jason clothes lining him with his forearm knocking Jason over the rail. Jason slammed into the ground below and Adam stood looking down at him for a second before turning and heading back into the room where he found Gabby sitting on the floor.

Gabby pulled Ally's head into her lap, and rubbed the hair from her face. She could her the music playing in the background from the radio. "Ally don't do this god damnit," Gabby yelled at her friend. Ally opened her eyes and looked at her friend

_Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again,_

"Gabby, you're here," She said faintly. "Yes Ally I'm here," Gabby replied letting the tears fall down her face. "I'm ready to go home," Ally said before closing her eyes and taking her last breath. "NO ALLY NO," Gabby said sobbing loudly. "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY," Gabby screamed crying out in agony as she leaned over her friend's lifeless body.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

"AAALLLLYYY, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME," Gabby screamed holding onto her friend. She cried hard letting the misery wash over her body. "PLEASE GOD FIX HER, DON'T TAKE HER," Gabby yelled at the top of her lungs looked up. She slumped holding Ally's head crying she felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry,_

The music mixed with Gabby's cries. Adam closed the distance between him and Gabby and knelt down beside her he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. It was like her soul was dying. Adam didn't say a word he just held her.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday._

Adam sat with Gabby in his arms letting her sob. What could he say? Adam let tears fall from his eyes, silently he cried holding her. He cried for her, Ally, and Shawn.

And that's how they sat, with Adam holding Gabby and Gabby holding Ally's dead body. Shawn lay in front of them.

All of them the victim of one man's wicked and twisted soul……..

_**The song in this chapter is Evanescence, Hello. **_


	26. Epilogue

_Epilogue…_

"_They're beautiful Gabby," Adam said as he watched Gabby place an arrangement of yellow roses by the headstone in front of them. "They were her favorite," Gabby said as she brushed debris from the headstone showing that it read: May her hope and glory shine as she finds her freedom in the arms of heaven. Rest in Peace Alexandra Mayfair._

_It had been three weeks since the incidents at the ranch and still at night Gabby awoke from terrorizing dreams. Adam would get up and hold her till she fell back to sleep. They had brought Ally back to be buried in Charlotte North Carolina and Gabby and Adam began living in the apartment. _

_In the beginning Gabby came everyday to the cemetery, but she had decided that after today she wouldn't come as often, but she would still come every week. _

_Adam put his arm around Gabby and started to leave. Across the street from the cemetery was a playground and Gabby stopped watching two little girls play. Gabby could hear them talking back and forth. Before getting in the car she heard the one little blonde girl say, "Come on crabby Gabby, turn that frown upside down and let's have fun," she said bouncing around the other. Gabby felt a tear slid down her cheek and looked up at the sky and whispered, "I heard that, thanks, I love you," Gabby got in the car. Her and Adam headed home only this time Gabby had a smile on her face._

_Somewhere in Florida……_

_The nurse walked back to the nurses' station after making her last round before shift change. "Hey Samantha are you working my side," the nurse asked the girl taking over the sift. "Yeah Destiny, I get your side tonight, Why," Sam asked. "You know that guy that's in room 412, the one that was in a coma, guess what he's awake, and oh my god he is such a flirt," Destiny replied with a grin. "Is that so," Sam asked preparing to do her rounds. "Yeah, so you better watch out or that virtue of yours won't stay intact for long," Destiny said walking off. Sam just shook her head watching her friend go. "Whatever," Sam said to herself starting her rounds._

_Sam finally made it to room 412 and entered. _

"_Well, well heaven must be shining down on me, for I have be graced with the presents of an Angel," the guy said. "Thank you mister Reso," Sam said preparing to take his stats. "Please my name's Jason but you can call me Jay Angel," Jason said with a smile. "Thanks Jay," Sam said blushing. "Aw, anyone every tell you that you look absolutely amazing when you blush just like a doll," Jason said with a grin. "Oh, Oh thank you," Sam said shyly._

"_Tell you what when I get out of here, why don't we go out sometime I know this great place in Daytona that couples go, you'll love it," Jason said. "Ok I guess," Sam said before turning to leave the room._

_After she left Jason sat back on the bed grinning wickedly I wonder how good she screams, probably not as good as the one that got away. Gabby, Gabby, My sweet Gabby, Jason thought to himself before laughing in a purely wicked and evil tone. _

_And so the games begin….again……_


End file.
